Esperanza para Hyrule
by Zekell
Summary: [Zelink] Ganondorf había escapado del reino sagrado antes de lo esperado; busca venganza contra la reencarnación del héroe, y recuperar lo que es suyo: La trifuerza. Mucha gente había perdido la esperanza en el héroe de leyenda cuando la búsqueda de este parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo. Pero Zelda nunca perdió la esperanza. Ella seguía creyendo en el.
1. Un comienzo desafortunado

**~Esperanza para Hyrule~**

* * *

 **Prólogo:** - Un comienzo desafortunado-

* * *

 **-DISCLAIMER-**

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a su respectivo autor.

* * *

—¡Padre!— gritaba una pequeña niña con lágrimas que no cesaban. —¡Di algo, padre! ¡Por favor!

—Estúpida niña— escupió con diversión un hombre que se postraba delante de la niña y el difunto hombre. Envainaba una espada que emanaba pequeñas partículas moradas; esa espada no era común y corriente, sino algo de otro mundo. Volvió a hablar. —Tu querido padre, ha muerto tratando de protegerte... pero qué desperdicio.

No podía decir ni una sola palabra la pobre criatura. Lo único que salía de su boca eran sollozos mientras que más gotas salían furiosas de sus ojos. Había perdido a su querido padre, a manos del hombre delante suyo, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Deja de llorar mocosa!—ordenó el hombre. —Ahora entrégame la trifuerza de la sabiduría.

Ella no podría hacer eso. Aunque quisiera, no podía. El divino poder de las diosas estaba dentro suyo, y su difunta madre le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía dársela a gente con malas intenciones.

Pero la niña no podía moverse. Lloraba desconsoladamente, sin poder abandonar a su padre el cual yacía en el frío piso de mármol.

—¡Te estoy hablando!

La niña de diez años volteo por primera vez a mirar al enfurecido hombre, el cual había empezado a acercarse, mientras desenvainaba su espada una vez más.

El miedo la invadió, mezclado con un intensa furia. Eso era adrenalina la que corría por las venas de la joven, con un fuerte deseo de seguir viviendo.

—¡Aléjate de mi, monstruo!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cuando por fin logró cesar sus lamentos.

—Me halagas, princesa— le dijo hipócritamente. —Y dime, ¿te gustaría morir igual que tu patético padre, o entregarme lo que ya me pertenece?

—...

Las palabras no salían; no había una respuesta a tal pregunta, y menos a una niña quien todavía no tenía una toma de decisiones coherente. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Que podría hacer?

No quería morir.

El miedo la carcomía.

En un impulso de desesperación, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, e intentó con todo su poder sacar de sus manos una bola de fuego que salió rápida hacia el hombre.

Le pego directo en la cara, causando que el hombre se retorciera de dolor.

O eso pensaba ella.

De algo que parecía un grito desgarrador, se convirtió en una divertida risa.

—¿Acaso crees que tu inútil magia me haría un rasguño?— le preguntó. —Necesitarás más que eso.

—¡Si tú lo dices...!— gritó una tercera voz.

El sonido de dos espadas chocando dejó sorda a la pequeña hyliana.

—¡Pelea con alguien más apropiado, cobarde!

Su armadura, muy desgastada, era de un color dorado; el casco, del mismo color, solo podía resaltar la enorme barba del Hyliano. Llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho, cosa que le daba curiosidad. Pero no era tiempo para curiosear en apariencias.

Él peleaba fieramente con el asesino de su padre. Las chispas salían sin control con cada choque de ambas espadas.

—¡Impa, llévate a Zelda!—gritó.

En un par de segundos, de las sombras, apareció la sheikah lo más rápido que podía.

No se veía bien, y le preocupaba las heridas que esta poseía. No quería perder tampoco a su niñera; a su única amiga.

—¿Pero qué pasará con él?— preguntó la niña.

—Nos dará tiempo para escapar, ¡tenemos que irnos de inmediato!

Lo último que pudo ver mientras se alejaban del castillo, era la feroz batalla.

* * *

 _—¿Quién es el?— preguntó una Zelda de cinco años._

 _—El es el héroe de la leyenda, cariño— respondió su madre, con una cálida sonrisa._

 _—¿Huh?_

 _Su padre, su madre y ella, daban un paseo por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que una enorme pintura llamó la atención de la princesa._

 _En ella estaba un joven de vestimenta verde elevando una peculiar espada a los cielos donde se encontraba la trifuerza, el poder divino de las tres diosas. Eso era algo que a Zelda le estaban comenzando a enseñar sus pofesores._

 _—Siempre que Hyrule está en una gran necesidad, él siempre aparece para derrotar a la terrible amenaza— respondió el rey, tratando de que no sonara tan complicado._

 _—Nunca debemos perder la esperanza en el, nunca lo olvides. Él siempre estará ahí, arriesgando su vida por el bien de Hyrule, sin importar el destino que le depare— dijo mirando con una sonrisa al héroe de la pintura. —Además, siempre está destinado conocer a la joven princesa, que eres tú, querida. —incitó la reina después de notar que Zelda veía al heroe con un brillo diferente, uno con admiración o algo más._

 _Ella volteó a verla con una expresión sorprendida, mientras su cara se tornaba roja._

 _La pareja comenzó a reírse por la actitud de su hija._

 _—Para eso falta mucho.— rascó con diversión su padre, ignorando el hecho de que su esposa estaba comenzando a toser de una manera muy constante, anormal._

 _—Mami, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Zelda, preocupada al ver la expresión de su madre._

 _—S.. Si querida, no es na...— volvió a toser._

 _El rey fue al auxilio de su esposa, ayudándola a seguir parada. El también tenía una expresión de preocupación, pero intento ocultarla por el bien de su hija._

 _—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, cariño_ _— intentó calmarla._ _—_ _¿Podrías ir al jardín a recoger las flores que tanto le gustan a tu madre mientras la llevo a su habitación?_

 _Zelda se emocionó, pues le encantaba hacer cosas por su madre siempre que podía._

 _Olvido por completo lo mal que se veía, respondiendo:_

 _—¡Claro!_

 _Salió corriendo hacia el jardín._

* * *

Impa y Zelda escapaban de una ciudadela en llamas. Cuando había ocurrido el asalto, los guardias reales, junto con los sobrevivientes, escapaban hacia los demás reinos que podían acogerlos; Kakariko, la tribu de los Goron y el reino de los Zoras eran los más apropiados, rogándole a las diosas que nada hubiera ocurrido ahí. Descartaron la posibilidad de encontrar refugio en el bosque, de todos modos, puesto que era imposible no perderse.

Zelda se había dormido, e Impa caminaba en silencio entre las sombras, procurando no toparse con cualquier cosa que significara un peligro para la joven princesa.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar la niñera de Zelda, fue en llevarla a un lugar diferente que los demás, ya que lo esencial era mantener lo mas secreto posible la ubicación de la niña. Tenía en posesión la trifuerza de la sabiduría, después de todo, y era un peligro que cayera en las manos de Ganondorf, quien había creído aprisionar en el reino sagrado. Tuvo suerte de escapar a tiempo.

Decidió llevarla a un lugar donde nunca la encontrarían, un lugar donde solo se podía entrar gracias a una melodía perdida en el tiempo. El templo del bosque.

* * *

 **Hola, Zekell aquí. Bien, como podrán apreciar, esta es, por así decirlo, mi primer FanFiction. La verdad es que por mucho, no es verdad. He estado en Fanfiction por mucho tiempo escribiendo para otra fandom, en otra cuenta, más sin embargo decidí hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, mudándome de nuevo a esta cuenta que había dejado abandonada hace mucho.**

 **Fue entonces cuando comencé a inspirarme y escribir en un bloc de notas esta historia, la cual obviamente tiene Zelink (Por las diosas, es la pareja mas perfecta del mundo... Aonuma, ya deja de jodernos las existencia y vuélvalos canon n).**

 **No sé si quedo bien o si quedó mal, después de todo, para la autora siempre será una masterpiece hardcore 360 nonscope.**

 **De la fandom de donde venía, y escribía, me acostumbré a que llovieran muchas reviews, por lo cual ya estoy mentalmente preparada de que aquí no. Así que si quieren dejar una review, haganlo y si no, está bien. Responderé las pocas que hayan y lo agradeceré de corazón. Puede ser una crítica (también ya estoy mentalmente preparada para que me destruyan y no, no soy masoquista, si llega el caso de que escribo de la chin...), o solo una review de esas normalitas que todo el mundo suele dejar.**

 **Bueno, espero que alguien en el mundo le haya por lo menos entretenido esta corta... ¿introducción? Yo que sé. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo (Eso espero).**

 **:]**


	2. Zelda

**~Esperanza para Hyrule~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** -Zelda-

* * *

 **-DISCLAIMER-**

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a su respectivo autor.

* * *

El castillo estaba completamente destruido. Las bolas de energía oscura temblaban por todo el lugar y los sonidos de las espadas chocando ensordecían sus oídos.

Ambos estaban gravemente heridos, y a pesar de que él era un anciano sin remedio, peleaba con una fuerza inimaginable.

—Nunca creería que te volvería a ver —dijo el asesino del padre de Zelda, con una sonrisa sádica.

Las vainas de ambas espadas comenzaban a desgastarse. ¿Cuál se rompería primero?

—No me importa tu opinión, Ganondorf —mencionó con odio su nombre. —¿Cómo escapaste del reino sagrado?

—¿Y tú como escapaste del bosque perdido? —río salvajemente. Estaba confiado en que lo derrotaría. —Pero responderé a tu pregunta; probablemente la última que vayas a hacer en tu vida.

Ganondorf lanzó con su mano libre una enorme bola de energía oscura, en donde surgió una fuerte pelea por quien recibiría el golpe, como en aquellos tiempos.

Ganondorf acabó esquivándola.

—Todavía recuerdas mis trucos, ¿hm?— comentó. —Todavía no me puedo creer que esos estupidos sabios me encerraran en esa posilga. Eran tan débiles, que no me tomo ni cinco minutos matarlos uno por uno para escapar; especialmente la niña kokiri... era tu amiga, ¿verdad? Debiste ver como decía tu nombre mientras agonizaba...

—¡Maldito...!— gritó. Sintió un piquete en su pecho, e instintivamente miro su brazo. La maldicion estaba esparciéndose muy rápido. Su mano era más ligera; se estaba volviendo un Stalfo. Pero eso no le impidió correr hacia Ganondorf para darle un fuerte estruendo con su espada, que ante tal golpe se rompió, pero antes logró darle una horrible herida por toda la cara al gerudo. Retrocedió con agilidad antes de que él pudiera contraatacar. Inmediatamente saco una máscara que estaba dentro de su pechera y se la colocó. Sintió un terrible dolor, pues ya no era tan joven como para soportar la dolorosa transformación ósea que una vez sintió. Su espada se había reemplazado por una con doble hélice, y su ropa se había vuelto blanca; era la fiera deidad.

Volvió a reírse, quitándose la sangre de la cara. La batalla por fin se había convertido en un verdadero reto para el. —... ¡Ven a enfrentar tu destino, HEROE DEL TIEMPO!

* * *

El castillo estaba en un silencio inquietante.

En la sala del trono, yacía un ente maligno y sanguinario apuntando con su espada a quien una vez habían llamado el héroe del tiempo. Había ganado.

La máscara estaba en manos del temible ser, quien la destruyo con facilidad.

—Se debe de sentir horrible aquella maldición, ¿verdad?— le preguntó apreciando cada expresión de dolor y sufrimiento.

—Vete al demonio, Ganondorf— exclamó entre respingos y espasmos de dolor.

Su cara poco a poco se estaba volviendo esquelética, y ni hablar de lo que sentía. Ganondorf le había proporcionado una estocada final justo en el pecho, acelerando gracias a su espada maldita, la maldición que lo acechaba.

—Y pensar que me derrotaste tiempo atrás, Link...— enterró más su espada. Link gritó, pero su voz se estaba distorsionando a una más opaca, a una más muerta. —Y además, la abandonaste a ella.

—¡S... Silencio!

No... No la había abandonado... Ella seguía con el, aunque fuera solo un sentimiento en su corazón.

Quería llorar, pero era muy tarde. La maldición se había apoderado completamente del el. Estaba muerto, las emociones ya no eran parte de el.

Su visión se oscureció. Su alma fue apoderada por un muerto viviente; un Stalfo, que probablemente fue aniquilado fácilmente por Ganondorf.

Se dejó caer en la completa oscuridad que ahora lo inundaba.

O eso creía el.

* * *

No sabía que estaba pasando. Cuando se pronosticaba un hermoso día soleado y lleno de alegría, terminó siendo una terrible pesadilla.

Zelda había terminado su dura sesión de entrenamiento de magia para principiantes, por lo cual fue a visitar a su padre quien se encontraba en la sala del trono, como siempre.

Cuando estaba por mostrarle todo lo que había entrenado, el instintivamente se paro delante de ella.

No lo entendía, pero cuando hubo un gran estruendo, noto que su padre estaba en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

La herida que había en su pecho era horrible, dolorosa, de procedencia oscura.

Todavía no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. El levanto su mano con esfuerzo y la posó en la mejilla de su hija.

—Z...Zel...da...— dijo con dificultad.

Entonces su mano cayó, pesada, sin vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir violentamente de sus ojos. No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo; sabía que ocurría, pero quería negarlo.

—¡Padre...!

Se levanto sudorosa con un sudor seco en la frente.

—Por las diosas... Otra vez.

Se levanto con dificultad y tomó de su mesa de noche un espejo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e inchados; había llorado durante su dormir.

Zelda ya no era una niña, sino una joven de 19 años. Dio un gran suspiro y se dejó caer pesada en su cama.

El olor a viejo y árboles húmedos fue lo primero que le dio la bienvenida.

Había vivido tanto tiempo ahí que ya estaba acostumbrada; no como hace años, donde no soportaba el olor de su habitación, o más bien, de todo el lugar.

Cuando las cosas se habían calmado, Impa decidió comenzar a entrenarla para convertirse en una sheikah, justo como ella. Decía que le serviría mucho pues el mundo, con el regreso de Ganondorf, se había vuelto peligroso. A diario los soldados del gerudo recorrían por el día y noche toda la planicie de Hyrule para conquistar las guaridas de las resistencias, y especialmente a la heredera de la trifuerza de la sabiduría. Pero esto suponía ningún problema pues los mejores magos habían construido barreras mágicas por todo el lugar, para confundir a los ejércitos y llevarlos a lugares equivocados.

Con el paso de los años, Zelda se había convertido en una sheikah casi a la par de Impa.

Su vestimenta era un traje un poco ajustado (que le incomodaba en ocasiones) blanco. La pequeña bufanda que decoraba su cuello era rojo y las hombreras de cuero, junto con el símbolo sheikah en su pecho, eran de un color azul.

El templo del bosque estaba libre de monstruos gracias al héroe del tiempo, quien heroicamente rescató a la sabia del bosque. El templo parecía como una mansión enorme, aunque estaba claro que habían ciertas áreas donde no podía entrar; como el enorme pasadillo que por arte de magia, estaba retorcido. Le daban escalofríos entrar ahí.

Impa y Zelda solo usaban la parte principal y el enorme jardín que había ahí. Su cuarto estaba ubicado en ese enorme jardín, en un balcón que solo se llevgba escalando las enredaderas de la pared.

Muchas veces solía salir del templo a Kakariko para comprar alimento y e incluso distraerse un poco, usando la ocarina que Impa le encomendó. Solo podía salir gracias a las únicas dos canciones que le enseñó, una que quedaba a las entradas del templo y otra para llegar a los pies del cementerio de Kakariko.

Ese día Impa se había ido a la tribu de los Goron, como hacía habitualmente. Cuando Zelda preguntaba qué era lo que hacía allí, Impa solo le respondía:

—"Tengo que checar unos asuntos".

Le irritaba no saber, ya que se sentía como inútil estar todo el día si hacer algo. ¿Acaso su arduo entrenamiento como sheikah era para defensa personal?

Quería ayudar, ayudar en todo lo posible. No estaba en su mente quedarse sin hacer nada mientras que Ganondorf, el malvado rey tirano, hacía de las suyas.

Zelda se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido cuando su insistencia con Impa sobrepasaba lo inimaginable.

Ella poseía la trifuerza de la sabiduría, algo que Ganondorf anhelaba junto con la del valor, cuál poseedor era un completo misterio; nadie sabía quién era el héroe destinado a derrotar a Ganondorf, y estaban desesperados. Nadie podía hacerle frente, excepto él, puesto que era el único capaz de empuñar la espada que repele el mal.

Especialmente en Kakariko, habían tirado la toalla en encontrarlo. Comenzaron a creer que eran puras mentiras, y que vivir escondidos en la miseria era su destino.

Zelda no creía eso. Ella lo encontraria sin importar que, y como la princesa de Hyrule que era (Ya no más, ese título lo había perdido hace mucho), lo guiaría en su travesía, e incluso lo podría ayudar gracias a sus nuevas habilidades.

Después de arreglar su pelo en una cola de caballo, la cual dejaba dos pequeños mechones de cabello en cada lado, sacó su ocarina de su bolsillo y comenzó a tocar la canción que le llevaba al cementerio. Era bastante misteriosa y oscura, algo que le encajaba muy bien a Impa

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en el cementerio de Kakariko.

Se dirigió al pueblo saltando de tumba en tumba con agilidad, sin importarle que la gente que estaba ahí la mirara. No es que fuera necesario, pero se le hacía más divertido hacerlo a su manera.

Llegó a la panadería de Kakariko, donde compro un simple buñuelo con una botella de leche Lon Lon. Se fue a sentar a costados del pozo que había allí y comenzó a comer.

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Había comenzado una tormenta.

—Genial, otro día lluvioso— dijo para sí misma. Apenas empezaba el día y el clima ya había comenzado a descargar su ira.

Ella recordaba que años atrás, los días eran magníficos; soleados y agradables. Ahora eran lluviosos y grises. ¿Era obra de las diosas?

Su pensar fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo a la entrada de Kakariko.

Una de las tropas de Ganondorf había encontrado Kakariko, a pesar de las barreras mágicas que habían puesto.

Todos ellos estaban montados en jabalíes salvajes, los cuales corrían sin control por todo el pueblo. Los soldados mientras tanto, aniquilaban sin piedad a todo aquel que estuviera en su paso.

La gente que se había dado cuenta, corrió en dirección a sus casas para encerrarse en ellas y esperar en no caer con un terrible destino.

Zelda no tardó en actuar, e inmediatamente con su bufanda se tapó la boca y nariz, para ocultar lo más posible su identidad.

Sacó dentro de las vendas que tenía en sus muslos, pequeñas dagas las cuales comenzó a arrojar a los jabalíes. Soltaron un chillido, ignorando los azotes de sus jinetes, los cuales corrían a todas las direcciones hasta estamparse con una pared.

Habían unos cuantos Goron ahí, quienes se habían unido en la batalla, al igual que unos cuantos hylianos que todavía tenían una pizca de valentía en sus corazones.

Cuando las dagas se habían acabado, Zelda comenzó a embestir por sorpresa a los jinetes que se habían acabado sin jabalí, entre las sombras. Cada vez quedaban menos, hasta que un grito desgarrador tomó por sorpresa a la rubia.

En dirección al cementerio, estaba a quién podría identificarse como el capitán; su armadura era completamente negra, y estaba cargando a una pequeña niña la cual lloraba aterrorizada.

Tomó camino adentrándose al cementerio, con Zelda persiguiéndolo.

Gracias a la violenta lluvia, fue complicado para ella acelerar su persecución.

No podía ver nada cuando llegó al cementerio. Las gotas de la lluvia eran muy espesas y eso le impedía identificar al tirano.

Escucho el grito de la niña una vez más, el cual la guió hasta una de las tumbas que se encontraba abierta. El jabalí del caballero había desparecido, pero poco le importó; los gritos de la niña provenían de ahí.

Entró con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de grandes dimensiones, con bastantes columnas sirviendo de apoyo.

Agudizó su oído cuando escucho unos cuantos sollozos. Entonces detrás de una de las columnas, encontró a la niña. Estaba atada, y permanecía sentada observando con terror a la Sheikah.

—Shhh...— la intentó calmar. —Todo está bien... Ya estás bien. Te sacaré de aquí, ¿ok?

Lo que no esperaba la hyliana fue que esa niña, cuando fue liberada de sus ataduras, le brindó una enorme patada en el estomago que la impulsó hasta la pared.

 _—¿¡Pero qué...?!_

—¿Nunca haz oído de las ilusiones, querida?— le dijo. Su voz no era propia para una niña, sino era la de una mujer.

Comenzó a cubrirla una niebla violeta, y el olor que esta desprendía era uno a rosas, pero no era agradable, puesto que estaban demasiado perfumadas.

De la niebla salió una mujer pálida y bastante alta. Llevaba un vestido negro muy revelador, el cual dejaba en descubierto bastante parte de sus busto. Sus labios estaban maquillados de negro, al igual que sus pestañas. Lo que más le había llamado la atención a Zelda fueron sus ojos; estos eran morados, uno muy oscuro, que no mostraban ningún brillo, como si estuvieran muertos.

—Debo de admitir que esa estúpida barrera de principiantes me tomó tiempo de desmantelar— dijo, mirando con vanidad sus uñas. —Y tú, cariño, tienes en posesión algo muy peculiar, ¿no es así? Puedo sentirlo.

Se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y cómo es que sabe que tiene la trifuerza de la sabiduría? Bueno, todavía no lo confirmaba, pero era una corazonada.

Le dolía el estómago, gracias a la patada que le propicio aquella mujer. Le tomó tiempo volver a levantarse, y la mujer la miro con diversión.

—¿Quién eres?— le preguntó Zelda.

—Hmmm... ¿Quién sabe?— exclamó haciendo una expresión de misterio con las manos. —Mucha gente me llama la bruja oscura... Otros me llaman la misma muerte... Hmmm... Aunque solo soy una simple discípula de Ganondorf.

Hizo una exagerada reverencia, y miró a Zelda con una mirada asesina, sonriendo.

—Me puedes llamar Dichter, la maga oscura. Aunque claro, no estarás viva para volver a mencionar mi nombre.— dio una traviesa risita.

De inmediato ella lanzó de su mano un potente ataque, el cual se manifestaba en una espesa niebla morada, exactamente como la que la cubría momentos atrás.

Zelda alcanzó con esfuerzos esquivar el ataque. No tendría tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Entonces el techo comenzó a colapsar, ya que el ataque que había lanzado la maga oscura destruyó varias de las columnas. Pero sorpresivamente a ella no le importaba, puesto que los escombros que le caían se convertían en humo. Zelda descartó la posibilidad de hacerle frente.

Por su parte, un pedazo de piedra se estrelló contra su pierna izquierda, causando que la hyliana soltara un grito de dolor.

Cuando notó que Dichter estaba cada vez a pocos metros de ella, inmediatamente saco una bomba de humo y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. El humo que se esparcía por todo el lugar, había cegado por completo a la bruja, dándole a Zelda una oportunidad de escapar.

No podía correr; necesitaba apoyarse en la pared para caminar debido a su herida en el estomago (probablemente se había roto una costilla), y cojeaba gracias a que su pierna izquierda probablemente también estaba un pésimo estado.

Con un gran esfuerzo, trató de subir las escaleras para salir. Estaban mojadas, gracias a la tormenta que había afuera, lo cual se volvió otro obstáculo más para salir con vida.

Cuando su mano por fin había tocado el (también mojado) césped del exterior, una mano tomó su pierna. Gritó por el fuerte apretón, puesto que era la pierna que tenía herida. Las uñas de la mujer se enterraron en su pierna; eran muy largas y afiladas.

—Que niña tan tonta...— comentó la maga oscura. —Te arrastraré hacia la oscuridad conmigo, si no te molesta.

—¡Suéltame...!— gritó, fallando en soltarse de su agarre. Era muy fuerte.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

El dorso de su mano izquierda comenzó a resplandecer de un color dorado, uno deslumbrante.

Dichter gritó de agonía cuando los rayos de luz alcanzaron su rostro, al mismo momento en que su cara se esparcía en la neblina morada que la componía.

Su agarre disminuyó, dándole una oportunidad a Zelda de golpear su mano para salir.

—...¡No creas que escaparas de mi, niña!— gritó dentro de la tumba.

De esta, el humo violeta comenzó a salir, cosa que alteró los sentidos de Zelda. Sintió pánico.

Se estaba tardando en materializarse, debido a que el brillo de la trifuerza había debilitado a la bruja.

Se adentró hacia el bosque que rodeaba el cementerio lo más rápido que podía.

La lluvia era mucho más fuerte, y no tardó mucho para que estuviera totalmente empapada. Se quitó un mechón mojado de la cara y continuó corriendo.

Tenía una sensación de que esa mujer la estaba persiguiendo, y que aparecería en cualquier momento.

Volteó hacia atrás cuando escuchó el sonido de una risita.

Grave error.

Tropezó con una rama y cayó de un precipicio.

Rodaba y era golpeada por las ramas que estaban delante suyo, rasgando su ropa y su piel.

Gracias a que la tierra estaba completamente mojada, impidió a Zelda tomar control de la situación.

Cuando por fin había terminado la bajada, no podía moverse.

Las gotas de agua le caían en todo el cuerpo, más sin embargo ya no podía sentir nada.

Lo único que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue una luz celeste enfrente suyo, acompañada del rostro de un hombre que la apuntaba con una linterna.

* * *

 _En el siguiente capítulo: -Link-_

* * *

 **Hola, Zekell aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **No se que me pasó el anterior capítulo, que escribí algo que debía escribir en este capítulo... Pero ya lo corregí. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia, asi que no hay nada de qué preocuparse de todos modos. Era sobre la apariencia de Zelda. No tengo ni idea si me di a entender, pero me quería basar a una Skin que tiene sheik para Smash Bros, que me gustó mucho. El único detalle es que no lleva el gorrito, ni la trenza, ni los ojos rojos ni... el Genderbent. (Aunque se nota mucho en el último smash que es mujer, así que no importa).**

 **Ahora sobre la apariencia de Dichter (saqué el nombre a base de una palabra en alemán x'D), saqué unas pocas ideas de un personaje de un anime llamado Soul Eater (Busquenla por el nombre de Arachne si gustan). Quería darle una actitud como esas villanas que son muy elegantes.**

 **¿Qué les parecio? El heroe del tiempo ya se transformo en la sombra del héore, y Zelda conoció a una de las antagonistas (tomenlo como si fuera uno de los bosses finales de la historia). Todavía me faltan 2 más por agregar. Ya se han de imaginar quién se encontro a nuestra moribunda Zelda. ¿Que pasará?**

 **Dejen una review si es de su agrado. Leerlas me alentó a ponerme a escribir de inmediato; por eso el capítulo seguido. Aunque probablemente al día siguiente no vaya a actualizar, puesto que es un día muy ocupado para mi, al igual que toda la semana entrante (Examenes finales del demonio... si tan solo fueran sobre anime o videojuegos...).**

 **Así que agradezco a: kamilatancha06, LinkAnd0606 y a un Guest que se molestaron en dejarme una review (El último aunque me haya dejado una carita feliz nadamás), se agradece.**

 _Y si alguien nota un error, porfavor avisenme. Aunque me ponga a leerlo 20 veces, siempre existe alguien que pueda ver algo que yo no._

 **Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **:]**


	3. Link

**~Esperanza para Hyrule~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** -Link-

* * *

 **-DISCLAIMER-**

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a su respectivo autor.

* * *

No tenía ni idea donde estaba.

Cuando volvió en sí, sintió una gran calidez cubriéndole.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, completamente inmóvil.

Entonces recordó lo ocurrido.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un exterior verde. Era una tienda de acampar.

Había una linterna al lado suyo h estaba cubierta por sabanas muy acogedoras.

Estas olían a bosque y algo más que no podía identificar.

Miro dentro suyo para darse cuanta que estaba completamente cubierta por vendajes, encontrando al lado suyo su ropa de sheikah.

Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo para hallar a los pies de las sabanas una botellita con líquido rojo.

Inmediatamente la tomo y bebió de ella. Ya sabia de que se trataba.

Trago con dificultad puesto que el sabor de las pociones rojas era muy desagradable.

Pero sintió una creciente mejoría en su cuerpo, hasta el punto en que ya no sentía molestia.

—"¿Pero quién...?"

Abrió la tienda cuando la duda la hizo actuar sin voluntad.

—Vaya, ya despertaste.

Delante suyo había una pequeña hada celeste revoloteando cerca de la hyliana. Su voz era muy aguda, pero sonaba bastante madura.

—Me alegra que estés bien— dijo otra voz.

Estaba sentado en un trozo de madera asando lo que aprecian unos peces en la fogata que había hecho.

Su pelo era de un color rubio oscuro. La brisa del bosque meneaba las patillas del joven, al igual que el fleco.

Notó que también tenía una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás, y que los aros en sus puntiagudas orejas le daban una sensación de rebeldía.

Vestía de verde, además de que su capa roja ondeaba con gracia.

Pero sus ojos, penetrantes, miraban con intensidad a Zelda. Había algo en ellos que impedía que ella desviara la vista. Simplemente no podía.

—Dormiste bastante, ¿sabes? Casi un día entero.

No lo había notado, pero la tormenta había terminado.

—Ehm...— fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Me hubiera gustado que te tomaras la poción mucho antes para que no despertaras adolorida, pero creo que te imaginarás porque no lo hice— mencionó el Hyliano sonriendo, rascándose la nuca, con un leve sonrojo.

—¡Link!— gritó el hada. —Discúlpalo, ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

Este miro mal al hada.

—...¿Link?— preguntó.

—Ah, sí— asintió. —Así me llamo. Soy Link, un gusto.— Se presentó con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Yo soy Clara— mencionó el hada. —¿Y cómo te llamas tú, linda?

—Yo... Me llamo Zelda.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Link se veía sorprendido, y bueno, Clara probablemente también.

—¿Zelda?— preguntó el Hyliano.

—¿No fue eso lo que dije...?

—¿Cómo la princesa?— preguntó la hada.

Eso la inquieto. No podía decirle a unos completos extraños. ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

Pero había algo dentro de Zelda que me decía que Link y Clara eran de confiar, que eran alguien de buen corazón.

—Si, pero ya no...

—¡Link! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Es ella!— volaba por todas partes, con alegría. —Todavía hay esperanza para Hyrule.

Eso le llamo le atención a la hyliana. Le dio curiosidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una larga historia, ¿sabes?— le respondió con un poco de vergüenza. —No me importaría contártela de todos modos.

—Claro, soy toda oídos.

Salió de la tienda de acampar, aprovechando el momento para estirar las piernas.

Link inmediatamente se sonrojó y Clara le golpeo la cabeza.

—Creo... Que deberías cambiarte...— le comentó mirando a otra dirección, obligado por Clara.

Zelda, al darse cuenta que solo tenía unas viles vendas en su pecho y estomago, se sonrojó violentamente.

—Por las diosas, ¡perdóname!— gritó avergonzada.

—No te preocupes...— le respondió Link.

—Linda, me tome el tiempo de arreglar tu ropa mientras descansabas— decía Clara quien le reprochaba a Link por su comportamiento.

Corrió dentro de la tienda de acampar para vestirse con su ropa de sheikah. Ya no estaba rasgada y le impresionó lo bien que una hada podía arreglar la ropa. ¿Y cómo es que lo hizo? Bueno, no importaba. Lo único que le importaba era lo que Link estaba por contarle.

Pero antes de volver a salir, se preguntó algo existencial.

¿Quién la desvistió, la trato, y le colocó las vendas? No creía que un hada pudiera hacer eso...

—"¡Santa Nayru!"

Sintió su cara hervir.

Al haberse calmado un poco, procedió a vestirse para después salir una vez más.

—Perdón por tardarme...— se disculpó Zelda, esperando que el frío clima del bosque enfriara su cara.

—No hay de qué preocuparse— la calmo Link.

—¿Y bien...?

Link aclaró su garganta, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

—Fue hace unos pocos días... Ayer, de hecho...

* * *

La ciudadela se había convertido en una completa pesadilla, y nadie se atrevía acercarse ahí.

Excepto Link, pues era el único que si tenía el valor para ganarse la vida en ese mismo lugar.

Trabajaba en el rancho Lon Lon, y usualmente iba ahi para vender la exquisita leche que hasta el mismo Ganondorf solicitaba. Obviamente los soldados de este mismo se encargaban de llevarla al castillo; Link solo los dejaba los encargos.

Además de eso, ganaba bastantes rupias concursando en duelos callejeros, llegando hasta el punto de convertirse en un muy buen espadachín. Su popularidad entre los más rudos y sanguinarios incremento, pero ninguno lo podía vencer.

Hasta que un día, después de ganar otra pelea más, sintió que algo le ordenaba seguirlo.

No podía explicar qué, pero algo le estaba indicando a donde ir.

—¡Vamos Link, acaba con el maldito!—ordenó uno de los soldados que veía el duelo. Link le había ganado a su contrincante por mucho, pero él siempre los dejaba vivir. Con el caso de los demás, siempre acababan asesinando a sus propios compañeros solo por diversión. Link detestaba eso, pero el pago por ganar era muy generoso y lo necesitaba.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no los asesino— le respondió fríamente. —Solo dame mi premio.

—¿Igual de aburrido que siempre, eh? Toma.

Odiaba estar ahí, detestaba a toda esa gente cruel y despiadada.

Comenzó a alejarse, dejándose llevar por la extraña fuerza.

Camino por muchas calles, giraba hacía unos más pequeños e incluso por callejones muy difíciles de ver a simple vista.

Llego hasta dar con un callejón sin salida. No lo entendía. ¿Enloqueció?

No, el juraba que no era él quien se guiaba solo hacia ninguna parte.

—"Destruye la pared"— le dijo una voz dentro de su mente.

Obedeció y dio un pequeño golpe a la pared de ladrillos. Esta se rreducio a escombros por lo mal estructurada y construida que estaba, alargando el callejón.

Entonces se encontró con una enorme iglesia, la cual se veía en un estado deplorable. Las puertas estabas caídas y habían manchas negras alrededor. ¿Era sangre?

El estanque estaba vacío, y olía demasiado a moho.

La misteriosa fuerza lo obligó a entrar, encontrándose con más sorpresas.

El piso cuadriculado estaba sucio, y algunas partes destrozadas, como si hubiera tomado lugar una pelea.

Había un altar delante, con tres piedras de color azul, rojo y verde en el suelo, completamente destruidas.

Link tomó una y la miro; el metal dorado que sostenía la piedra estaba polvoso, y los rincones tenían telarañas.

—¿A dónde me metí?— se preguntó.

Había una puerta abierta más adelante, con un pedestal en medio.

No había nada, más que una espada partida en dos a unos centímetros del pedestal.

Pudo sentir el poder que esta emanaba cuando tomo el mango, pero sabía que era imposible repararla con lo oxidada que estaba.

Sintió un aire de nostalgia cuando miro todo el templo. Era la primera vez que entraba ahí, pero tenía el sentimiento de haber estado ahí en algún momento.

Estaba por irse cuando al voltear se encontró con un lobo, pero no uno normal.

Era dorado, y su único ojo, puesto que el otro estaba cerrado con una cicatriz, era rojo.

Este le rugió y se acomodó en posición de pelea.

Link no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando el lobo ya había saltado para embestirlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero cuando los abrió, estaba en la nada, literalmente.

Todo era blanco. Completamente blanco.

—Bienvenido, Link.

Miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con un esqueleto en armadura dorada. Este estaba armado con espada y escudo.

—¿Quién eres?— le preguntó con firmeza. Sentía miedo, pero bloqueaba ese sentimiento.

—He estado esperando muchos años buscándote— dijo. — Y por fin atiendes a mi llamada.

—Responde mi pregunta— le ordenó.

El extraño ser ignoro su pregunta otra vez y continuó hablando.

—Yo he fallado intentando derrotar a Ganondorf. Más sin embargo yo cumplí mi destino hace muchos años, pero la trifuerza del valor nunca me abandonó, manteniéndome vivo hasta hace poco... Pensé que era mi deber volver a aprisionarlo, pero no... es el turno de la nueva encarnación del héroe. Y ese eres tú. ¡ve y cumple tu destino!

Link soltó un grito de dolor cuando el Stalfo le proporcionó una fuerte estocada en el pecho. Sentía el acero atravesarle el corazón, pero cuando agacho la cabeza para encontrarse con una terrible sorpresa, no había nada.

La sangre no escurria, a pesar de que la espada estaba ahí, incrustada.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando cuando la espada comenzó a desprender un brillo dorado que comenzaba a cubrir a Link.

—La trifuerza del valor te pertenece. Encuentra a la princesa Zelda y juntos acaben con el terrible destino en el que Hyrule se encuentra.

Justo cuando parapedo, había vuelto al templo.

Soltó el mango de la espada que seguía sosteniendo justo cuando miro en el dorso de su mano un triángulo. Era la trifuerza.

El templo comenzó a temblar y una voz resonó a espaldas de Link.

—Cometiste un grave error el entrar aquí.— esa voz era muy grave, con odio.

De las sombras, apareció Ganondorf, quien lo tomó del cuello y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Y dime,— le preguntó. —¿qué fue lo que te dijo el héroe del tiempo, hm?

—No sé que estás hablando...— mintió, intentando soltarse del agarre del gerudo.

—¡No mientras! Dime dónde se encuentra Zelda.

Su pecho se oprimió al escuchar de la voz de Ganondorf el nombre de Zelda. No la conocía, pero sabía que no debía hablar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, que debía proteger a quienquiera que fuera esa chica.

—¡No te diré nada, con un demonio!— le gritó el Hyliano.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo que le clavó con fuerza en el estomago a Ganondorf. Parecía que no le había hecho daño.

Río divertido.

—Eres igual de estupido que- ¡UGH!— soltó un quejido, empujando a Link lejos de él. Su estómago estaba soltando humo, como si se estuviera quemando.

—El rocío de las hadas quema a las entes malignas— le comentó. —Suerte con quitarte la daga.

Salió corriendo del templo hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudadela (cabe mencionar que el Puente estaba destrozado, por lo cual se debía saltar para llegar de un lugar al otro).

De un silbido llamo a su yegua Epona y la montó. Debía escapar lo más rápido posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Cuando regresó al rancho Lon Lon, se dirigió directo a su pequeña cabaña donde solía ir a descansar.

Era bastante simple; de madera, con tan solo una cama, un comedor y un baúl.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una bola luminosa volando por todo el lugar.

—Me esperaba algo mejor— comentó. —Pero que más da.

—¿Quién eres?— le preguntó Link.

—Me llamo Clara, mucho gusto. Pero no es momento para presentaciones. Por favor, acuéstate en tu cama y duérmete.

—¿Qué?

—¡Solo hazlo!

Todo era muy extraño. ¿Pero qué más daba? Ya habían pasado muchas cosas ese día.

Obedeció y se recostó en su cama. Tan pronto cerró los ojos cayó sumergido en el negro de su conciencia.

—Abre los ojos, Link.

Estaba una vez más en ese infinito vacío blanco.

Delante de él se encontraba una mujer más joven que el, con un elegante vestido de verde. El pelo del mismo color que su vestido, estaba recogido en dos coletas en cada lado que ondeaban con gracia.

—¿Sabes? A mí no me agrada mucho este tipo de escenarios tan... Vacíos. Vamos a darle un poco de vida.

Elevó una mano alegremente, provocando que todo ese vacío blanco se convirtiera en una enorme pradera.

—Mi nombre es Farore, una de las diosas doradas. ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

—¿Farore? ¿Qué...?—no comprendía nada.

—Estoy segura que necesitas una enorme explicación de lo que está pasando, ¿a qué si?— le preguntó con una sonrisa. —Bueno, ¡felicidades, Link! Eres la reencarnación del héroe y como tal, la trifuerza del valor reside en ti.

—¿Gracias...?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Se te ha encomendado una importante misión, Link— le advirtió. —Clara te indicará a donde tienes que ir, pero primero debes encontrar a la reencarnación de Hylia si queremos que la espada maestra vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

—¿La espada maestra?

—Si, esa espada que encontraste en el templo del tiempo. Ganondorf, después de escapar del reino sagrado, la partió en dos, convirtiéndola en una espada común y corriente. Sin ella, no hay nada que pueda derrotarlo.

Farore hizo una reverencia, como si se tratas de alguien sumamente importante.

—¡Link, el héroe de nuestros tiempos, reencarnación del héroe de leyenda!— lo llamó dándole aire de grandeza. —¡por favor ayúdanos a recuperar la esperanza, a salvar Hyrule una vez más!

Link estaba mudo. Eso era una responsabilidad muy grande. ¿Era capaz de hacer eso?

Algo en lo más profundo de su corazón lo impulsaba a aceptar, a cumplir su destino.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...?

Farore se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Link. Colocó sus labios al lado de su oído y le susurró:

—A veces, solo se necesita valor.

Sintió que una chispa se había encendido en su corazón.

Se alejó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Despertó al momento, parándose al instante de su cama.

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó el hada, devuelta en su habitación. —Farore es bastante agradable, ¿a qué si?

—S... Si...— afirmó un poco anonado.

—Bonitas ropas, por cierto.

No había comprendido lo que el hada le quería decir hasta que se miro.

Su ropa del diario había desaparecido; fue reemplazada por una túnica verde, adornada con una capa roja y una correa de cuero que bajaba en diagonal, terminando con otra que le cubría la cintura, está con unas cuantas bolsas. Tenía unos simples pantalones beige que acababan con unas botas de cuero a su medida. Miro sus manos, las cuales tenían unos guantes de cuero café que estaban pegados con unas placas de metal doradas. Lo último que noto, fue un largo gorro verde que le cubría la parte trasera de su nuca.

—Vaya...

—Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, Link. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa Zelda antes que nada!

—Si, espera un momento.

Se levanto de su cama y abrió el baúl delante de esta. Rebuscó entre los cachivaches hasta encontrar lo que quería: Una espada.

Normalmente le prestaban una cuando iba a pelear, pero su ambición por las espadas lo había obligado a comprar una (y de muy buena calidad). Todavía estaba guardada en su funda. Era dorada con adornos de un platino muy brillante. Saco por un momento la espada, la cual del mango, tenía el mismo diseño que la funda. Se la colocó atrás de la capa justo donde estaba la correa de cuero.

Tomó un simple escudo de metal que tenía de decoración arriba de su comedor, y también lo colocó.

—En marcha— ordenó con determinación.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo y tenía las de convertirse en una horrible tormenta.

—¿Sabes a dónde nos dirigimos?— preguntó el Hyliano.

—Farore me dijo que sintió la presencia de la trifuerza de la sabiduría dentro del templo del bosque; debe estar ahí.

Link asintió y siguieron caminando. Link decidió dejar a Epona a las entradas del bosque, puesto que se había vuelto muy resbaloso el piso y probablemente Epona de resbalaría por alguna colina.

Entonces sintió una pequeña molestia en la cabeza. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado por alguna razón y su respiración aumento.

Era como si quisiera correr para salvar a alguien, alguien quien estaba en peligro.

—Link, ¡vamos! No falta mucho, es aquí derecho.

Ignoró las direcciones de aclara y corrió por la dirección opuesta.

—¡Link! ¿Qué haces?

No respondió y siguió corriendo. Se dejó llevar otra vez, pero esta vez sin que fuera alguien más quien lo guiara. Seguía su propio corazón, y no sabía si era el suyo o esa alma del héroe que mencionó Farore.

Se detuvo cuando escucho las ramas destrozarse y un cuerpo que caía con rapidez por la colina.

Cayó una joven con un aspecto terrible. Las heridas eran recientes, y cuando tomo su pulso, noto que no estaba muerta, sino inconsciente. Era ella. Sentía algo sumamente extraño cuando la miraba.

—Por las diosas...— exclamó Clara al ver a la chica. —se ve terrible...

—Tenemos que ayudarla.

—Pero, ¿y Zelda?

—Tendrá que esperar. Ella necesita ayuda de inmediato.

—Tienes razón.— revoloteo por la cara de la muchacha. —No somos como esa horrible gente del castillo.

Clara guió a Link a las entradas del bosque, donde Epona lo esperaba escondida en la sombra de un árbol, para no mojarse demasiado.

Link acaricio el lomo de su yegua Y saco de una de las bolsas que ella cargaba una tienda de acampar. Contemplo por un momento a la joven que caraba en brazos. Había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir extraño, con inquietud.

Como si la hubiera visto toda una vida...

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo: -Solución y problema-_

 _Recuerden que, a pesar de que cheque unas 40mil veces todo el capítulo, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de que haya cometido un error gramatical, didáctico, etc. Por eso pido que me hagan ver lo que yo no puedo ver._

* * *

 **Hola, Zekell aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Vaya, que ha pasado la semana bastante rápida para mí. Ya casi es viernes, y a pesar de que tengo que matarme con un examen de matemáticas, aquí estoy... escribiendo. Y luego me pregunto porque repruebo...**

 **Los dos protagonistas ya se encontraron por azares del destino y vaya vaya, también tenemos a la nueva mosca parlanchina ayudante (igual de inutil que Navi, bueno, no tanto).**

 **Sinceramente, se me hace un poco dificil estructurar el romance, por lo cual pido paciencia y tolerancia y todas esas cosas. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea si esta bien o esta mal. Pero bueno, solo escribo porque quiero llenar el hueco existencial de mi kokoro por el Zelink que a Nintendo no se le ocurre añadir.**

 **Por cierto, ya casi se viene la E3 (la verdad ni idea cuando, pero me da flojera investigar) ¿creen que POR FIN se nos enseñará el argumento que tanto esperamos del Zelda U? Yo espero que sí, y MUERO por ver la apariencia de Zeldiux en este nuevo Zelda ¡Nintendo, como nos haces sufrir!**

 **Ahora, cada Jueves llegará un nuevo capítulo, y ESPERO que así sea, porque me conozco muy bien, y se que se me puede llegar a pasar.**

 **Dejen una review si gustan, me alegra demasiado leerlas.**

 **Por lo cual agradezco a:** **LinkAnd0606 y de nuevo al sensual Guest que me volvió a dejar una carita feliz. (Sí, me encantan, son el fanservice de cada día ;] ), aprecio mucho saber que estan siguiendo esta historia y muestran su apoyo.**

 **Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **:]**


	4. Solución y problema

**~Esperanza para Hyrule~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** -Solución y problema-

* * *

 **-DISCLAIMER-**

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Zelda intentaba procesar todo lo que el rubio le estaba relatando. ¿Por azares del destino lo conoció? No. Recordaba sin miedo a equivocarse de que la princesa y el héroe estaban destinados a conocerse. Todo parecía tan irónico, como para que fuera verdad. La princesa rescatada por el héroe... Santa Hylia.

Y ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir su parte, la cual era guiarlo a través de su viaje. Era por fin el momento de ponerle un alto a las tiranías de Ganondorf.

Pensó que sería lo más adecuado comenzar con lo más importante, más sin embargo tenía que rectificar los hechos.

—Entonces... Tenemos que reparar la espada maestra si queremos derrotar a Ganondorf, ¿correcto?

—Algo así.

Comenzó a pensar, pero su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco. ¿Cómo se encontraba una solución a aquello? O más importante, ¿cómo se repara una espada sagrada? Bueno, era lógico que llevarla con un buen herrero era un desperdicio de tiempo; estaba segura de que se necesitaba algo más para dejarla como era antes, puesto de ser falso, ya existirían cientos de espadas sagradas.

Pero ella no tenía ni idea cómo se reparaba la espada maestra, y dudaba que alguien en todo Hyrule supiera. O al menos, en el mundo terrenal.

¿Quién...?

Entonces, una idea llegó a su mente, como un relámpago.

—Nayru.

—¿Una de las diosas doradas? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?— preguntó Clara sin enterarse de nada.

—Con su infinita sabiduría es muy probable que nos de una solución— le aclaró Zelda. —Yo puedo hablar con ella.

—Ya veo...—pensó Link, notando que tenía mucho sentido lo que la Hyliana declaró. Pero existía un problema. —¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

Vaya, que sus momentos de iluminación y sabiduría habían durando muy poco. Otra vez, se quedó en blanco.

—No estoy segura,— notificó —pero creo que es lo más congruente buscar en un lugar que tenga relación con ella.

—¿La region de Lanayru?

—Especifícate más.

—¿El lago Hylia...?

—El reino de los Zoras, pero si fuéramos a consultarle a alguien en específico de por ahí sería...

—La princesa Zora.— concluyeron ambos al unísono.

—Brillante— admitió Link con una sonrisa.

Coordinaban bastante bien los dos, a pesar de conocerse tan poco tiempo.

Zelda le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo otra vez la bendita iluminación, yendo por acto seguido a idear un plan.

Mientras tanto, Clara solo se dedicaba a escuchar las ideas de ambos Hylianos, pensando por su parte en otra cosa más importante.

—¿No creen que olvidan algo muy importante, mis amores?

—¿Y qué es, Clara?

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro, derrotada por lo poco que se tomaron en pensar.

—¿Cómo esperan reparar la espada maestra si ni siquiera la tienen?

Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Sigue en el templo del tiempo...— recordó el rubio.

—Aplausos para el héroe— le felicitó el hada.

Zelda pensó la situación.

—¿No será muy peligroso regresar? Digo, estoy segura que Ganondorf ya le puso precio a tu cabeza.—dijo Zelda ocultando un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

—Eh...

Link no creía lo bien que se veía la reencarnación de Hylia a la luz del fuego. La mirada azulina que le dedicaba era como navegar por el cielo. No había visto una mujer así de cautivadora como ella, ni siquiera Malon. Simplemente no podía despegar su vista, como si ella se tratase de un enorme imán.

—¡Link, despierta!— gritó Clara.

—Ah, perdón... Me distraje.

—En serio...— exclamó enojada el hada. —Eres un maleducado.

—No te preocupes.—Zelda le sonrió en señal de que estaba bien.

—Entonces...— se aclaró la garganta.—Necesitamos ayuda si queremos recuperarla.

—Yo podría ir— sugirió Zelda. —Recibí entrenamiento sheikah; es bastante fácil para mí ocultarme en las sombras.

—Me parece una excelente idea, cariño— le felicito el hada. —Pero existe un problema, y es que Ganondorf notara al instante tu presencia gracias al fragmento de la trifuerza. Ademas, tu pierna todavía no se encuentra en un buen estado.

—¿Y los Goron?— preguntó Link.

—Demasiado vistosos— le aclaró Zelda.

—¿Zoras?

—Perdemos el tiempo— replicó.

—¿Un sheikah?

—Extintos— incluyó el hada.

—Te equivocas— corrigió Zelda. —Es obvio que un sheikah tuvo que entrenarme todos estos años, y esa es Impa.

—¿Impa?— preguntó Clara con curiosidad.

—Fue mi niñera en el castillo, y me acompañó todos estos años.

—¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, en marcha!— exclamó el Hyliano, determinado.

—Debería de estar en el pueblo Goron, por la montaña de la muerte.

—Entendido. Clara, guíanos hacía ahí— le pidió el rubio.

—Tampoco soy tu GPS, ¿sabes?

Un momento, ¿qué era un GPS?

* * *

Link y Zelda se sentían incómodos.

Se llevaban bien con lo poco que habían estado, pero de todos modos sentían una gran inquietud.

Estaban ambos montados sobre Epona, con Link a las riendas. Zelda por su parte estaba detrás suyo, enrollando sus brazos en su cintura para no caerse.

Para Link, el contacto de los brazos de una dama fue si más no decir inquietante. Le estaba costando mucho controlarse, puesto que el agarre de Zelda era bastante fuerte.

Ella, por su parte, sentía la cara roja por hacer semejante cosa. En todos los años que pasó en aburrimiento, nunca tuvo contacto con un hombre así de cerca. Además, sentía un especie de deseo por juguetear con los mechones del pelo del Hyliano.

Clara estaba a unos metros arriba de ellos, guiando a Link hacia el dominio de los Goron.

No podía creer que sus deseos fueron escuchados por las diosas. Zelda habitualmente lograba sacarle información a su niñera siempre que aparecía en el templo, sobre cosas que discutía con los Goron.

Ellos buscaban rastros del héroe legendario junto con la espada maestra, cuál ubicación era un completo misterio.

Sentía como Impa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mostrar algún progreso, pero todo parecía nulo.

Cada uno de los "líderes" de cada refugio reportaba algún avance, por si encontraban al poseedor del valor.

Zelda notaba que al pasar los días, la esperanza en Impa disminuía cada vez menos.

Sentía emoción ver la expresión de la sheikah cuando le presentara su nuevo amigo, junto con una misión que no rechazaría.

—Es justo aquí delante— anuncio Clara.

Ambos agradecieron a las diosas. Link se bajó de Epona a entradas de la montaña y ayudó a Zelda a bajarse. Su pierna todavía no estaba en buenas condiciones, así que bajarse de la yegua era trabajoso.

Link volvió a agradecer a las diosas que usaba guantes. Sostener a Zelda por la cintura, con traje bastante pegado a su figura, era algo que cuestionaba por su sanidad. Vaya, que era un hombre y no se podía quejar.

—Bien, nos espera una larga caminata— comentó el Hyliano apreciando la montaña de la muerte.

—Vamos— La rubia tomó la iniciativa para dar paso.

Clara solo los siguió desde las alturas.

* * *

—¿Recibimos algún avance en Kakariko?

—Nos informan que lograron traspasar la barrera, pero han naturalizado a los enemigos.

—Los Zoras no han reportado nada. Confirmaron que la mancha en un Zora era una marca de nacimiento y nada más.

—Por favor, esto es inútil. ¿Creen que después de tantos años aparecerá?

Gente bastante importante (de la resistencia) de todo Hyrule se encontraba reunida alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera.

Ahí estaba Impa, el jefe de los Goron, un representante de la princesa Zora (lidiaba con sus propios asuntos en su dominio), y el alcalde de Kakariko.

—¿Y sobre la espada maestra?— volvió a preguntar la sheikah.

—Nada— respondió el Goron, seguido del Zora y el Hyliano.

Impa soltó un ligero suspiro. Zelda le había dicho muchas veces que no debía de perder las esperanzas. La madre de la hyliana nunca lo hizo, al igual que su padre, pero en cambio para ella... Era muy difícil.

—¡Dejemos de hablar de estupideces!— reclamó el Hyliano con desesperación. —Tenemos que pensar e otra solución para derrocar a Ganondorf. Esperar a un estupido héroe solo empeora las cosas.

—Pero sin la espada maestra, no hay nada que lo pueda matar— le recordó el Goron. —Ni toda la fuerza bruta de mi pueblo es suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿nadie sabe dónde se encuentra?— preguntó el Zora.

—Yo sí.

Dirigieron su vista a la Hyliana que se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto.

—¿Zelda?— llamo Impa. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo sé dónde está la espada maestra, y la reencarnación del héroe.

Todos susurraban entre sí.

—¿nos quieres tomar el pelo niña?— preguntó molesto el alcalde.

Zelda dio un paso hacia la derecha para dejar a la vista a du acompañante.

—¿Y el quién es?— cuestionó el Goron.

—Es Link, el único que puede empuñar la espada maestra correctamente— respondió Clara, quien había salido detrás del Hyliano.

—Un hada... Creí que ellas nunca salían del bosque— pensó en voz alta el Zora.

—¡¿Quién en su sano juicio va a creerle a estos maniáticos?!— exclamó el alcalde. —¡Nueve años buscándolo y llegan como si nada! Absurdo, simplemente absurdo.

—Yo le creo.—Impa miro con seriedad al Hyliano de Kakariko. Estaba tocando su paciencia.

—¿Nos puedes enseñar entonces una prueba de que eres el verdadero? No es la primera vez que pasa algo así— comentó el jefe Goron.

Link no sabía cómo explicarlo. Era algo fuera de su alcance, y sus ideas estaban vacías.

Clara estaba a punto de aventarse contra el Goron cuando Zelda actuó.

Había leído de vuelta en el castillo, mientras curioseaba, que la trifuerza, al estar sumamente cerca, brillaban puesto que querían unirse otra vez.

Tomó la mano de Link y la apretó con fuerza.

Volteo a mirarla confundido, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago. Su mirada estaba en le jefe de los Goron; demostraba sabiduría, determinación y seriedad.

Levanto su mano seguida por la de Link, cuando está comenzó a brillar.

Se proyectó delante de sus manos la misma trifuerza, destacando la sabiduría y el valor.

—Santa Nayru... No puede ser...— exclamó boquiabierto el Zora.

—Me llamo Zelda, y soy la princesa de Hyrule.— se presentó, olvidando que seguía tomando firmemente la mano del rubio. Ella no creía que volvería a usar su título, pero ahí estaba. —Reencarnación de la diosa Hylia y portadora de la trifuerza dd la sabiduría.

Link no se quedó atrás.

—Como había dicho antes, mi nombre es Link. Soy la reencarnación del héroe y poseedor de la trifuerza del valor.—Soltó el agarre de Zelda y se inclinó. —Porfavor pido que confíen en mí. Prometo que salvaré a Hyrule del terrible Ganondorf y lo regresare a su estado de gloria.

El alcalde de Kakariko refunfuñó, y el Goron sonrió de lado a lado.

—Actuas justo como mi abuelo describía al héroe de su época. No cabe duda que eres tú.

—Princesa, disculpo en nombre de todos los Zoras dudar de usted.

—No hay de qué disculparse— aclaró Zelda. —En tiempos así, es normal dudar de todo.

Impa estaba feliz. Hyrule por fin tenía las de ganar contra alguien que hacía mucho parecía un suicidio.

—¿Y dónde está la espada maestra?— preguntó Impa.

—Ese es el problema— explicó Zelda un poco avergonzada. —Bueno... Verás...

—Esta rota.—Clara fue directo al grano.

La expresión de todos los presentes, excepto la de Link y Zelda, fue difícil de explicar.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a recibir malas noticias, por lo cual la reacción fue neutra. O más bien, era decepción.

—Grandioso— exclamó el alcalde.

—Pero puede ser reparada— decía el hada volando de lado a lado.

—Entonces reuniré a mis mejores herreros para que...— sugirió el jefe de los Goron antes de ser interrumpido.

—No es tan fácil querido— le repuso Clara. —Es un arma sagrada; fuego común y corriente no hará nada, tampoco el acero normal. Solo s e convertiría en una espada más del montón.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Nayru para que nos dé una solución— añadió la Hyliana. —Y la espada no se encuentra en nuestras manos.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Impa lo corto sugiriendo un plan.

—Entonces iré yo por la espada; solo díganme dónde está mientras que ustedes buscan a Nayru.

—Probablemente se manifieste en el templo que le construimos recientemente— comentó el Zora. —La princesa dice que la mismísima diosa le responde sus plegarias. Está por el lago Hylia, dentro del castillo de la princesa.

—Esta hecho entonces— confirmó Link. —La espada maestra se encuentra en el templo del tiempo. Nosotros iremos a ver a Nayru. Vamonos.

Zelda asintió y junto con Clara dejaron la habitación.

—Zelda— la llamo Impa. Ella volteo. —Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ella sonrió y retomó su camino.

A los pies de una montaña lejana, se encontraba un dorado ser observando desde la lejanía. En cuanto noto que el alma de la princesa y el héroe se habían subido a la yegua, saltó con audacia de donde se encontraba, para seguirlos desde atrás. Él, sin lugar a dudas, impediría que el malvado rey tirano, el cual regreso de su letargo, se hiciera con el absoluto poder de Hyrule, dejando todo en manos de aquel joven guerrero cual travesía estaba apenas comenzando.

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo: -Nayru-_

 _Recuerden que, a pesar de que cheque unas 40mil veces todo el capítulo, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de que haya cometido un error gramatical, didáctico, etc. Por eso pido que me hagan ver lo que yo no puedo ver._

* * *

 **Hola, Zekell aquí con un nuevo capítulo en este maravilloso jueves. Los que hayan leido el capítulo anterior, notaron que este capitulo se debería llamar "Nayru" en vez del siguiente. Bueeeeno... planeaba que así fuera, pero cuando me puse a ver todo lo que abarcaba hasta llegar a la parte donde, bueno, trataba sobre Nayru (obviamente), noté que era DEMASIADO para un solo capítulo, y estoy segura que haber puesto de más hubiera aburrido mucho, o también me hubiera afectado porque ya me estaría pisando los talones. (Yo siempre escribo por adelantado, para no andar con las prisas y todo eso e.e). Así que en este instante, en el que publico esto, también actualicé el anterior con el título y otras correcciones que me hicieron llegar.**

 **Dejándome llevar por lo anterior, me gustaría agradecer a: LinkAnd0606 y a Goddess Artemiss por dejar sus reviews, y a Artemiss por dejarme en claro unas cuantos detalles que no me había dado cuenta de ellos. No saben lo feliz que me pongo con sus reviews.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta el siguiente jueves!**

 **:]**


	5. Nayru

**~Esperanza para Hyrule~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** -Nayru-

* * *

 **-DISCLAIMER-**

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a su respectivo autor.

* * *

El viaje era bastante largo, o eso era lo que Clara les había advertido cuando ellos se negaron en descansar hasta el día siguiente. Zelda se había cansado y no le había quedado de otra que recargar su cabeza con delicadeza en la espalda del Hyliano. Agradeció a las diosas que el escudo, junto con la capa, le servía como una capa para no sentir directamente la espalda de el; estaba sonrojada de nuevo, si, no lo podía controlar, pero supuso que tenía que acostumbrarse a contactos cercanos con Link. Lo mismo iba para el rubio, el cual ya empezaba a acostumbrarse si era sincero; sentía mucha confianza con ella de algún modo.

Pero después de un rato, ahí estaban, en el lago Hylia; una verdadera joya turística. El agua cristalina que yacía ahí simplemente daban las ganas de darse una zambullida, o dar la simple ilusión de que se trataba un espejo enorme, el cual reflejaba las serenas montañas que rodeaban el lugar.

Por ahí se encontraba mucha variedad de gente deambulando; desde Zoras, hasta Gorons e Hylianos, haciendo parecer que todo lo que ocurría alrededor de Hyrule era simple cuento. Pero Zelda no podía quitarles esa felicidad que tanto detonaban. Ella, junto con Link, se encargarían que esa felicidad perdurara.

El reino de los Zoras se encontraba ahí mismo, solo que estaba escondido dentro de una de las montañas, sin dar la intención de esconderse y al contrario, pues ellos tenían el cierto fetiche de sobresalir y poner todo al "estilo Zora". Eso se notaba con las decoraciones, dando muy a la vista la entrada a pesar de estar bastante lejos, además con el camino que llevaba a abajo, el cual tenía decoraciones con conchas marinas e incluso letreros publicitarios de los puestos que por ahí rondaban.

—Si que me duele el trasero...— admitió Zelda, estirando su espalda después de bajarse de epona.

—Ya te acostumbrarás— le comentó Link sonriente ajustando su equipo.

—Deberíamos ir primero a ver a la princesa— sugirió Clara. —Ella sabe dónde se encuentra el altar de Nayru.

Ambos hylianos asintieron, siguiendo a Clara por la colina que bajaba hasta el lago.

Ya abajo, comenzó a percatarse de que el lugar estaba MAS decorado de lo que usualmente sería (a no ser que su fetiche haya llegado a tanto). Muchos Zoras colaboraban entre sí poniendo banderines que cruzaban entre los postes que habian por cada lado del camino, como si se tratase de una fiesta. Incluso comenzaban a construir más puestos de los que ya habían, pero más simples. Algo, seguramente, estaba ocurriendo por ahí.

Fue entonces cuando un Zora que caminaba por ahí, con un bastante simpático gorro de colores, le entregó con una sonrisa un papel, sin perder la elegancia que caracterizaba a esa raza. El papel, como esperaba, tenía las de tener bastante dedicación, notando que el material no era simple pergamino. Este decía:

"Festival de la Luna Azul. ¡No faltes! ¡Entrada gratuita!

Para entrar al baile, deberás vestir formalmente."

Miró con sorpresa, y sintió una emoción que hace mucho no sentía. Sentía las ganas de asistir, pues a fiestas nunca fue, y menos a un baile con los que tanto soñaba cuando niña. Una triste realidad le hizo cambiar de opinión.

— _Si fueran otros los tiempos..._ — pensó Zelda con un poco de tristeza.

—Vaya, ya casi es el festival— comentó Link, ojeando el papel que todavía sostenia Zelda. —Si que se preparan con tiempo. Pero no era de esperarse, ¡son Zoras después de todo!

—¿Ya haz ido? ¿Cómo es?— preguntó Zelda con curiosidad. Volvió a sentir esa pequeña emoción, con esperanzas de ir, como si siguiera siendo una niña pequeña la cual mandaba indirectas a su padre para conseguir algún capricho, con ese ligero sentimiento de que no sería así. Al pensar eso no evitó soltar una ligera risita, pues por lo menos disfrutaría de la explicación del Hyliano y el espectáculo de su imaginación.

—Por supuesto. Es muy bonito, especialmente de noche. Los puestos normalmente tienen juegos muy divertidos, y ni hablar de la comida. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir. Tu y yo, ¿que dices?

Bingo.

—¿Es en serio?— miro al rubio con emoción. Su expresión cambió cuando recordó el destino que les deparaba. No podía comportarse como una niña pequeña; ya debía comportarse como una adulta, y mucho más siendo la reencarnación de Hylia. Por lo menos fue divertido sentir esas emociones una vez más. —Pero... No creo que sea posible. Tenemos que cumplir una misión muy importante.

—Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Tan seria así de pronto? Yo digo que deberíamos ir. Un poco de diversión no mata a nadie— le comentó despreocupado.

—Oh no, señorito— le replicó el hada la cual escuchaba la conversación. —Tenemos el destino de todo Hyrule en nuestras manos, y-

—Vamos, Clara, todavía falta mucho para el baile. ¿Qué tal si salvamos el mundo antes de este?

—Lo dudo.

Zelda río levemente al apreciar como Clara refunfuñaba ante al actitud despreocupada de Link. Este último la acompaño riendo un poco más fuerte.

La entrada al reino de los Zoras era espectacular. El marco de la enorme puerta era a base de conchas marinas de color rosa y azul claro. Esta misma puerta se veía de un material irreconocible, pero daba la sensación que fuera hecho a base de perlas. Era muy brillante, con el leve color rosado.

Al entrar el clima cambio demasiado. El agua que había dentro era muy cálida, como si se trataran de aguas termales.

El vapor estaba por todas partes, más sin embargo no parecía molestarle a nuestros protagonistas. Sentían serenidad.

Los pasillos eran del mismo material que la puerta, los cuales rodeaban toda la cueva hacia arriba, donde probablemente se encontraba el trono de la princesa Zora.

Subieron hasta este mismo, encontrándose con una bastante larga fila de Zoras, todos estos de género masculino.

—Disculpe, ¿para qué la fila?— preguntó el hada al Zora que era el último de la fila.

—La princesa Mizu va a elegir a su pareja para el baile, y a quien elija, también tendrá el honor de casarse con ella— explicó el hombre pez con detonante emoción.

Clara agradeció por su respuesta y continuaron subiendo.

No creían que la fila seria necesaria para solicitarle una simple ubicación, por lo cual ignoraron las advertencias de algunos Zoras para que se formaran, e incluso amenazas.

La sala del trono estaba cubierta por el dichoso material, con adornos en cada columna de brillantes conchas marinas y telas con el símbolo de su raza que caían al suelo con elegancia. El trono era enorme, con un soldado Zora en cada de este, en brillante armadura dorada. Sentada se encontraba la princesa de nombre Mizu. Para todos los Zoras, era una verdadera belleza. Su piel era de un color rosa pálido, con un rostro bastante fino, pintado con suma elegancia, remarcando con color rojo los labios. Las decoraciones que adornaban su cabeza eran todas doradas, con joyas de tonos azules por todos lados. Su cara demostraba ser una persona sabia y correcta, más sin embargo en esos momentos estaba recargando su cabeza contra su mano, con claro aburrimiento. Su vestimenta, era un vestido digno de una princesa, del color dorado de sus adornos. Este dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda sin dejar de notarse su realeza.

—No...— negó con aburrimiento.

El Zora el cual fue rechazado dejó la sala del trono con resignación.

Entonces la princesa le presto atención a los hylianos recién llegados. Especialmente a Link, quien miro con una especie de deseo. Su expresión cambió al instante del aburrimiento a la felicidad.

—Lo elijo a el— anunció con emoción, en voz alta. Dado por hecho, todos los Zoras formados comenzaron a retirarse en resignación, dándole miradas asesinas al rubio.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Link, quien no sabía qué decir. Se sentía profundamente incómodo, intentando explicar que el ni siquiera estaba interesado en tal propuesta. ¡Pero que va, que el ni siquiera dijo que sí!

—Eh... Discúlpeme su alteza, pero no vine para eso...— se disculpó rascándose la nuca, incomodo por la mirada que esta le daba.

Su expresión cambio totalmente, y con aire decepcionado, hablo.

—Es una pena...— admitió, y entonces miro a Zelda. — ...Debe ser porque ella es tu novia, ¿verdad? De lo que te pierdes...

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente y negaron con la cabeza. Zelda, quien se calmó primero, dirigió la palabra.

—Necesitamos saber dónde se encuentra el altar de Nayru. Nos han dicho que hablas con ella, y nos gustaría visitarla por igual. Tenemos algo urgente que hablar con ella.

—Ya veo... Vienen por eso— comentó. Aplaudió un poco en señal de que prestaran atención todos. —Déjenos a solas, porfavor.

Los guardias asintieron, al igual a los Zoras que esperaban ahí. En pocos segundos el lugar quedó completamente solo.

—No es normal que alguien venga a solicitarme eso. ¿Quiénes son?

—Soy la princesa Zelda, de Hyrule.— Ahí iba otra vez, usando un título completamente inútil. —Mi compañero de llama Link, él es la reencarnación del héroe.

—Conque Link, ¿eh?— ese nombre, sin duda no lo olvidaría. Ella era una zora muy dificil de domar, eso decía ella, más sin embargo le pareció imposible negarse ante tal "bomboncito" que tenía delante. —Esta bien, no necesito ninguna otra explicación, princesa. Les mostraré el templo.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Había sido muy, pero que muy facil.

Habían caido en la trampa de la vil Zora, la cual había ideado un malévolo plan, pensaba Link después de que declarara las últimas palabras.

—Solo con una condición— propuso con picardía.—Tu iras conmigo al baile. No te casarás conmigo, pero sí que bailaras hasta la última canción conmigo.

Señaló a Link, con una sonrisa malévola a ojos del rubio. Trago en seco.

—Y ademas, deberás de besar mi mano en señal de respeto a mua, quien te ha otorgado el mayor de los privilegios: Ir conmigo al baile.

Zelda, en ese instante, se retracto de haber pensado que esa mujer era "correcta y sabia". Tal vez si lo era, pero no lo demostraba en esos momentos. La cara que veía en Link no era la mejor, de todos modos. La hyliana agradeció no formar parte de esa condición.

Link quería que se lo tragara la tierra. El no era alguien que disfrutara vivir en un cuento de hadas con un pescado parlanchín, y menos tener que poner sus labios en su mano viscosa, con olor a pescado y... Quería vomitar.

Clara lo empujo para que se dirigiera hacia dónde la princesa, quien había preparado su mano. Link notó que Clara tomaba su venganza, claramente. El rubio, resignado, se inclinó y beso ligeramente su mano. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ahora sonrojada princesa y suplicó:

—Por favor, enséñanos donde queda el altar de Nayru, princesa Mizu.

—Me halagas, Link. Por favor, solo dime Mizu, estamos en confianza— admitió con una sonrisita. —Bien, síganme.

Cuando se dirigió hacia atrás de su trono, ambos la siguieron. La cara de Link era para reírse (cosa que Zelda no pudo evitar hacer, y menos Clara quien tenía las de comportarse con mayor madurez, pero esta vez no).

—Sabe a pescado...— susurró.

—Ahora sí puedes asistir al baile que tanto querías, ¿o no?— lo provocó el hada, cuando paro de reír.

—Cállate.

* * *

La princesa los había conducido hacia un pasadillo que se encontraba justo detrás de su trono, el cual era bastante estrecho.

—Bien, es justo aquí— indicó la Zora señalando la puerta que había delante suyo. —Denme un momento, por favor.

Elevó su mano hasta la altura de su codo y cerró los ojos.

Una energía azul como el agua comenzó a cubrir la puerta, la cual se desmaterializó al instante, dando paso al templo.

Era bastante grande, con unas cuantas cascadas adornando cada extremo del cuarto. En el centro se encontraba una gigante estatua de Nayru, la cual sostenía un arpa y miraba el cielo con sabiduría. Claramente, cuando entraron, sentían paz interior.

—Princesa Zelda— la llamó Mizu. —Debería ser muy fácil para ti comunicarte con Nayru, por lo cual me debo de retirar a seguir atendiendo a mis súbditos.

—Entendido— aprobó la hyliana con una sonrisa. —Gracias por todo, princesa Mizu.

—No es nada. Hasta luego.—se despidió no sin antes pasar bastante cerca de Link, susurrándole al oído— Te veré en el baile, cariño.

Sintió un horrible escalofrío. Estaba condenado, de seguro. Pero al menos le quedaba el bazar, donde pasaría sus últimas horas de vida con su compañera Zelda. Eso le daba un poco de esperanza. Cambió sus pensamientos por la situación actual, mirando como Zelda se preparaba para la ceremonia.

—Entonces haz lo tuyo, Zelda— le pidió el Hyliano cuando quedaron solos. —Esperare justo aquí.

—Esta bien. Gracias.

Se inclinó a los pies de la estatua y comenzó a rezarle a Nayru.

Mientras tanto, Link se sentó a pies de la cascada la cual se veía muy fresca. Tomó un poco y se la trago con la esperanza de quitarse el sabor a pescado (el cual además estaba exageradamente perfumado. Oh diosas).

* * *

—Bienvenida, princesa Zelda.

—Nayru.

Zelda se encontraba en un ambiente completamente blanco, mientras que el suelo estaba inundado por agua que a momentos transmitía ondas muy serenas. Más sin embargo, Zelda no podía sentir que sus pies se mojaran.

Delante se encontraba Nayru, cual mirada detonaba paz. Llevaba un elegante vestido azul, mientras que su pelo del mismo color, era amarrado en una cola de caballo cual pelo ondeaba al son de las ondas.

—¿A qué se debe su visita?— preguntó amablemente.

—Estoy segura que ya sabes de lo que está ocurriendo, Nayru— comenzó a decir.

—Estas en lo cierto.— sonrió. —Así que, la espada maestra, ¿verdad?

—Si. ¿Sabes cómo repararla?

Su expresión cambio a una más seria. Zelda se preocupó.

—Me temo que me es imposible saber el método de reparación de la espada maestra.— comenzó a decir. —Pero sé quién si.

—¿Y quién es?— le preguntó desesperada.

—La misma espada maestra.

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo: -Antes de la tormenta-_

 _Recuerden que, a pesar de que cheque unas 40mil veces todo el capítulo, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de que haya cometido un error gramatical, didáctico, etc. Por eso pido que me hagan ver lo que yo no puedo ver._

* * *

 **Hola, Zekel aquí en este Hypeante Jueves. ¿Ya saben de quien estoy hablando, refiriendome a la espada maestra? Hujjujujuju... Me imaginé esto por años, creanme. Y también deseaba agregar a, por así decirlo, una Ruto 2.0 stalker profesional encimosa. No me juzguen, que quería agregarle un poco de comedia.**

 **El próximo capítulo será (eso creo) bastante corto. Otra vez pasaría con lo de Nayru, donde quedaría muy pero muy largo, por lo cual por lo menos prometo que haya Zelink en esa miniatura de capítulo. La verdad es que, como escribo en un celular, ni idea como queda el tamaño ya en fanfiction, por ejemplo, pensé que en este quedaría cortito, pero procuro no pasarme de las 2K de palabras para no sea ni tan corto o tan largo. Pero si quieren capitulos mas largos, díganme y con gusto haré lo que pueda. Ya ando delirando otra vez. ¡Uff!**

 **¡¿Y que les pareció el Zelda Breath of the Wild?! ¡Diosas, que mi dinero se irá con los amiibos al igual que mi tiempo! Por desgracia, no pudimos ver a Zelda :( Peeero, estoy SEGURA de que esa voz en el trailer, era ella. ¡YO LO SE! Además, Hidemaro Fujibayashi este Zeldaaaa~ Y para los que no lo sepan, el también estuvo a cargo de Skyward Sword y EL, damas y caballeros, es un Zelinker. OH SÍ bebe, todavía quedan las esperanzas en este Zelda. (Pero si ni siquiera aprece Zelda en esta entrega, me mato). O bueno, al menos tendremos fanservice, jugando con Link sin playera todo el juego :] Solo espero que se muestre el artwork. Necesito saber más sobre el juego entero porque al ver la espada maestra... Ayayayay... Todo es tan bello. En fin, dejare de Hypearme y seguire con los agradecimientos.**

 **Wow, que esta vez fueron muchos los que me dejaron review, y no pude evitar gritar como fangirl. Agradezco a:** darkdan-sama, LinkAnd0606, SakuraXD y a Goddess Artemiss por dejar esos hermosos comentarios.

 **Bueno, hasta el siguiente Jueves, mis niños.**

 **:]**


	6. Antes de la tormenta

**~Esperanza para Hyrule~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** -Antes de la tormenta-

* * *

 **-DISCLAIMER-**

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **-ADVERTENCIA-**

Este capítulo podría contener leves spoilers de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.

* * *

—Me temo que me es imposible saber el método de fabricación de la espada maestra... Pero sé quién si.

—¿Y quién es?

—La misma espada maestra.

—¿Qué?— no comprendía las palabras de la Nayru. Una espada no tenía cuerpo, ni alma. ¿O si?—Eso no tiene sentido...

Conocía muy bien a Nayru, y no era del tipo que decía cosas ilógicas. Tampoco era como su hermana, Farore, quien podría estar jugándole una inocente broma. Ella era bastante madura y todo lo que ella dictaba era ley, literalmente. Su infinita sabiduría simplemente no tendía a equivocarse, y menos si se encontraban fuera del plano material.

—Lo se— dijo con tranquilidad. Ya había previsto que no comprendería a lo que se refería, puesto que las leyendas de tiempos de antaño eran más que escasas, y poco claras.—¿Conoces la leyenda del héroe elegido de la diosa?

—Casi nada... El único libro que habla sobre él, es que bajó de las tierras elevadas al cielo por Hylia, y derrotó al Heraldo de la Muerte, nada más.

—Bueno, no podía hacer tal asaña completamente solo. Necesitaba la ayuda de algo, puesto que el Heraldo de la Muerte no podía ser derrotado así de simple. ¿Sabes de que se trataba, no?

—La espada maestra, ¿no es así?

—Estas en lo cierto. En esos tiempos, existía la portavoz de la diosa Hylia, quien ayudó a aquel guerrero en su travesía. Su nombre era Fay, la misma esencia y alma de la espada maestra. Ella, además de tener un basto conocimiento de las tierras inferiores, también conocía todos los secretos de su forma material.

—Entonces también conoce como... ¿repararse?— le parecía un poco confuso referirse a esa tal Fay, y a la espada maestra al mismo tiempo.

Nayru asintió.

—Pero hay un inconveniente.

Soltó un molesto suspiro. Se había abierto una nueva puerta que le llevaría a una solución, más sin embargo sentía que la mismísima Nayru la cerraba a propósito. Debió empezar con ese "inconveniente".—¿Y cuál es...?

—Cuando el joven guerrero cumplió con su deber de derrotar al Heraldo de la Muerte, la misma Fay cayó en un sueño eterno dentro de la espada, pues su cometido de guiar al héroe se había cumplido.

Ya no podía decir nada. ¿Cómo respondía a eso? ¿Como tan si quiera...? ¡Diosas!

—Calma, Zelda, calma— decía Nayru viendo la expresión de la hyliana. Pero supuso que, considerando su edad, eso la había enojado incluso más. Rió levemente. —Es posible viajar en el tiempo, a la época donde Fay todavía era libre.

Zelda sentía que su cerebro se hacía añicos. Vaya, que sabía gracias a su madre, que el héroe del Tiempo podía viajar a través de este gracias a la ocarina del tiempo, más sin embargo ese artilugio se encontraba perdido.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? ¿Tu puedes hacerlo?

—En efecto, más sin embargo no puedo hacerlo sin mi arpa de los tiempos.— con una mano levantó una inmensa ola la cual reflejaba la mismísima arpa. Si era sincera, se veía bastante sencilla— Se la he encomendado a mi hermana, Farore, quien la tiene resguardada en lo más alto del castillo Shinonome.

—¿Como que donde?— dijo con rapidez. Notaba que su conexión con la diosa comenzaba a ser cada vez más débil. No duraría más tiempo.

—"En lo más profundo de Farone, encuentra el bosque pintnado de rosa"— citó. Quería probar la sabiduría de Zelda, al igual que alertarle de otra cosa con otro acertijo que estaba por relatar— "Pero tened cuidado de..."

Zelda se había desvanecido. El tiempo se había agotado, y ella solo había escuchado lo primero. Eso sería un problema, pensaba Nayru, pero tenía la certeza de que no llegaría a ese lugar puesto que Clara se encontraba con ellos, pues esta, al entrar a Farone, tendría cierta comunicación con Farore.

—Que Hylia te acompañe, princesa Zelda.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, comenzando a sentir su cuerpo entero otra vez en el suelo, acostada. Supuso que cayó cuando su alma había viajado hasta donde Nayru. Pero eso no era todo, puesto que había algo más dándole la bienvenida. Ahí estaba ella, encontrándose con la cara de Link sumamente cerca, con esos ojos penetrantes, ese azul que no parecía cansarse de el.

—Hola...— dijo el en un susurro.

—...Hola— le respondió.

Inmediatamente reaccionó y se levanto con rapidez, ignorando que él seguía a pocos centímetros de ella.

Ambos acabaron dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente.

—Diosas, perdóname Link— se disculpó sobándose la frente, ocultando su sonrojo.

—No hay problema... Fue mi culpa.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio cuando Link volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Hace unos momentos estabas normal cuando de repente caíste al piso.—sonaba bastante preocupado. Zelda nunca había experimentado lo que se sentía que alguien se preocupara por ella; se sentía lindo.

—Por algo te ordené que te pudieras a dormir aquella vez, Link— le explico Clara. —Y vaya que a las diosas les encanta hacer ropa.

Link no lo había notado hasta ese entonces, observando a Zelda con asombro.

Ella también se observó, y sus prendas de sheikah fueron reemplazadas por una túnica similar a la de Link, solo que de color morado. Le combinaba con su pelo, el cual ahora se encontraba suelto, con unos mechones en cada lado de su cara como si se trataran de patillas. En cambio del Hyliano, ella no disponía de una capa ni de un gorro, aunque sí de las correas que la cubrían, descubriendo detrás suyo un arco con un carjac lleno de flechas.

—Wow— dejó escapar Link.

Zelda también estaba impresionada, más sin embargo comenzaba a extrañar su traje de sheikah. Pero le daba emoción saber que se le fue otorgado un arco; era su mejor fuerte, puesto que desde pequeña mostró una pasión por la arquería.

—La verdad es que es bastante cómodo— admitió poniéndose de pie, ayudada por Link.

—¿Y qué te dijo Nayru?— preguntó el hada.

—Tenemos que buscar su arpa de los tiempos... En el castillo Shinonome.

—Nunca oí de ese castillo— admitió Link.

—"En lo más profundo de Farone, encuentra el bosque pintnado de rosa"— citó las últimas palabras de Nayru. —En los mapas de Farone nunca llegué a ver algo así, ni a las cercanías del templo del bosque.

—¿Pero un bosque pintado de rosa? ¿Tan siquiera existe?

—Es una metáfora, Link— le mencionó Clara. —Posiblemente se refiere a que en Farone, hay una parte de este que está lleno de árboles de cerezo. Ya he visto ese bosque.

—¿En serio? Entonces...— fue interrumpido sin más por el hada.

—El problema es que yo no sé llegar por mi cuenta. Necesitaríamos la ayuda de Farore para que nos lleve hasta ahí...

—Si eso es lo único que nos queda...— dijo resignado.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Link y Zelda decidieron esperar hasta el día siguiente para adentrarse en el bosque perdido, puesto que era mala idea ir de noche (y valga la redundancia, el rubio no había descansado para nada desde que partió en busca de Zelda).

Aprovecharon que se encontraban por el lago Hylia, rentando así un cuarto en el único hostal que había ahí.

Tuvieron que compartir habitación pues no sólo había una sola disponible por el momento, sino que además compartir la misma cama, puesto que era matrimonial. Genial.

—Si quieres puedo dormir en el piso— sugirió Link, al ver la expresión de la Hyliana. Admitía que se sentía igual que ella, pero mantenerse tranquilo y actuar con modales, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El corazón de Zelda latía con fuerza, y sentía una inexplicable... ¿ansiedad?

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin haberlo pensado.

—No es necesario.

Abrió los ojos al procesar lo que acababa de decir.

—¡D-digo...! Te sentirás muy cansado si duermes en el piso, y... Bueno...

—Entiendo lo que querías decir, Zelda— la calmó con su mejor sonrisa. Él también se sentía nervioso por la idea de compartir cama con una mujer, pero parecía que Zelda lo estaba más.

A ella no sabía con exactitud lo que le ocurría; simplemente sentía una fuerte confianza hacia el, como si perdurara por años.

Cuando por fin se rompió ese momento de nerviosismo e incomodidad, Zelda se fue directo al baño que tenía incorporado, puesto que se moría por una ducha. Link por su parte se quitó el escudo y espada que tenía por la espalda y lo acomodó al lado de la cama. La capa junto con el gorro también la dejo encima de una silla que se encontraba por la ventana, y al momento se dejó caer en la cama. Era bastante suave, cosa que le sentaba muy bien a su espalda. También sintió un gran alivio quitarse las botas.

No tardó ni un minuto en quedarse dormido.

—Si que te gusta dormir, ¿eh?— comentó Clara para sí misma. Soltó un bostezo. —Creo que yo también descansare un poco.

La pequeña bola de luz se dirigió a la silla donde Link había dejado su gorro y se metió en el.

Zelda después de un rato salió del baño, con una toalla en sus hombros para que no se mojara la ropa con su húmedo cabello. Se había vuelto a poner las ropas que ahora usaba, puesto que carecía de ropa para dormir.

Cuando salió vio inmediatamente a Link quien roncaba placenteramente. No pudo evitar reír al ver la cara que este ponía; era graciosa, y notaba que un hilo de baba comenzaba a salir de la boca abierta del Hyliano. Pero sintió un poco de molestia al notar de que todas las extremidades de Link ocupaban toda la cama. ¿Dónde dormiría ella entonces?

—Hey, Link— lo llamó. Sin respuesta. —¡Link!

Nada.

Supuso que tendría que moverle.

Pero era muy difícil mover el torso del muchacho a un lateral de la cama, puesto que pesaba mucho. Intentó usando sus piernas para moverlo, pero eso lo empeoró, puesto que Link ahora se encontraba acostado de manera horizontal; terminó moviéndolo a su posición anterior. Ya se sentía desesperada.

Entonces comenzó, con todas sus fuerzas a moverlo, empujando el torso del muchacho.

—Nghn...

De alguna forma, el rubio había apresado a Zelda en sus brazos como si se tratara de un peluche de felpa. Ella no evitó soltar un pequeño grito por la repentina acción del muchacho, claramente sorprendida.

No podía zafarse, puesto que era muy fuerte el agarre de Link.

¿Ahora que hacía? Demonios, sentía mucha vergüenza en ese momento. Si sentía esa ansiedad el solo pensar que dormiría con un hombre, ahora tenía el triple puesto que ese hombre la estaba "abrazando" (véase las comillas, puesto que Link probablemente no lo sabía, y Zelda se negaba a interpretarlo de esa manera).

Se quedó completamente callada, y entonces se percató de los latidos del hyliano. No eran rápidos como el de la chica, sino que estos iban con serenidad y ella no podía evitar sentir una tranquilidad el escucharlos, como si fuera una canción para dormir. La caliente ducha que se había tomado ella comenzaba a tener efecto, sintiendo bastante sueño y la necesidad de quedarse en esa posición y simplemente dormir.

No quería aceptarlo, pero tuvo que acomodarse bien (lo más que Link podía permitirle), quedando cómoda, y termino usando el pecho de Link como su almohada. Se sentía rara, más sin embargo tenía bastante sueño como para ponerse a pensar sobre sus problemas existenciales con Link. Por un momento sintió una peculiar emoción al pensar que dormía al lado de Link, pero lo ignoró intentando dormir.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

—¡Mi señor Ganondorf! Disculpe mi horrible interrupción, pero tengo importantes noticias...

—¿No vez que estoy comiendo, estúpido?

El malvado rey tirano se encontraba sentado en una enorme silla, encarando una enorme mesa con un banquete para cien hombres, que claramente el gerudo no tenía las de compartir.

—Lo... Lo lamento, mi señor, me merezco el peor de los castigos— declaró el hombre con temor, sin la intención de sonar sarcástico. —Pero han avistado la presencia de una intrusa adentrándose al templo del tiempo...

Ganondorf dio un fuerte estruendo en la mesa, soñando el metal de los utensilios dorados junto con el plato.

—¿¡Y no fueron a detenerla!? ¡Dime la maldita situación!

El guardia soltó un pequeño grito, asustado.

—B...Bueno... Ella... Escapó... Con la espada maestra...— admitió con voz temblorosa. Comenzó a hablar rápidamente temiendo por su vida. —¡E-era demasiado rápida y fue imposible alcanzarla...!

—¡Sabía que debía llevar esa cosa a un lugar seguro...!— se dijo para sí mismo. —¡Maldición! ¡Esfúmate de mi vista, AHORA!

Asintió y torpemente dejó el comedor.

El gerudo se dejó caer pesado en su silla, dándole un sorbo a su vino con furia. Su elegante cena había sido estropeada con esa noticia.

—Pero yo lo maté... ¡Debería haber ganado ya!

Gruñó, comenzando a masajear su sien, estresado. Todo se le estaba escapando de las manos, otra vez.

—¡Dichter!— gritó, llamándola.

Un humo violeta comenzó a materializarse al lado del malvado rey, hasta que la maga oscura apareció, haciendo una elegante reverencia hacia su señor.

—¿En qué le puedo servir, rey Ganondorf?— preguntó la mujer.

—¡Manda al escuadrón principal a buscar a esos dos imbéciles!— ordenó. —Que busquen por todas partes, debajo de las piedras si es necesario, ¡pero que acaben muertos! ¡No me importa cuantas rupias me pidan! ¡LOS NECESITO MUERTOS!

—Como ordene, su alteza.— inmediatamente se esfumó.

—No voy a dejar que se metan en mi camino, mocosos...

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo: -Tormenta-_

 _Recuerden que, a pesar de que cheque unas 40mil veces todo el capítulo, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de que haya cometido un error gramatical, didáctico, etc. Por eso pido que me hagan ver lo que yo no puedo ver._

* * *

 **Hola, Zekel aquí. ¿Y bien? ¿El Zelink estuvo bueno? Yo interpretaría este capítulo con un poco de comedia, puesto que la relación de estos dos está comenzando, en la fase de inquietud y quiero pero no quiero, y esto no es una novela pornográfica como para que a los pocos capítulos ya estén... bueno, ya me entienden. Y sip, el castillo Shinonome es el primer templo. Yujuuu! Siento emocion el escribir el templo. La verdad es que lo que más me emociona aparte del Zelink, es escribir los acertijos y las trampas de los templos. Créanme o no, ya llevo 12 capítulos listos, y déjenme decirles que todavía no llego al templo. Eso implica que hay cierto... inconveniente. MUAAJAJAJAJAJJHDJSKF. Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos y no olviden dejar una review dándome sus opiniones y demás~**

 **Agradezco entonces a los queridísimos:** darkdan-sama, LinkAnd0606, SakuraXD, Guest, y a Goddess Artemiss **por dejar sus maravillosas reviews. Y si, es necesario que les agradezca ya que me alegra mucho que mi historia si sea de su agrado. Fuera de esta computadora, no es normal que reciba "reviews" por algo que haga, lo cual me hace sentir un poco... invisible. Así que leer estas reviews me hace sentir apreciada y bueno, como dije antes, que si vale la pena. Bueno déjenme, que estoy en mis delirios existenciales x'D**

 **Casi no ha habido cambios con respecto al nuevo Zelda, más sin embargo el Hype no baja (¿¡Es que soy la unica que no ve antes de dormir el trailer!? No estoy loca, ¿¡verdad!? -salta por la ventana-). Déjenme preguntarles entonces: ¿Que es lo primero que harán cuando tengan el juego en sus manos? Yo invocaré a Wolf Link y espero que a Nintendo se le ocurra una opción para acariciarlo. Es que no puedo... ¡De acompañante opcional será Wolf Link! Es tan bello... Ah, y después lo pondré a asaltar en calzones todos los campamentos que me encuentre por el camino para luego ponerlo a cocinar en ese mismo campamento lo que sea, aunque tenga todos los corazones. Sip, ya tengo mi plan de vida en ese juego.**

 **Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo Jueves, queridos.**

 **:]**


	7. Tormenta

**~Esperanza para Hyrule~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** -Tormenta-

* * *

 **-DISCLAIMER-**

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Ah, el amanecer en el lago Hylia era una de las incontables razones por las cuales era muy frecuentado. Podría decirse que, para muchos Zoras, era costumbre madrugar para ver el hermoso amanecer. Pero no lo era para cierto par de viajeros, quienes no tenían las de despertar. Su viaje comenzaba desde ese mismo día, donde los primeros rayos de luz se infiltraban por la ventana, pegandole en la cara a Link.

Intento cubrir sus ojos con una de sus manos, pero al comenzar sentir su cuerpo, sintió peso en su pecho, al igual que sus manos, las cuales estaban enroscadas en algo. Precisamente, era alguien del género femenino.

Comenzó su corazón latir en nerviosismo, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo. No, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, puesto que se negaba a enfrentar la realidad que lo acechaba. Probablemente dramatizaba bastante en esos momentos, pero no podía evitarlo; parecía un mero sabueso cuando le llegó a la nariz una fragancia dulce, una fragancia que era muy... ella. Admitía con todo su ser que podía pasar toda su eternidad con ese aroma. Sí, uno muy a lo Zelda.

Espera, ¿qué...?

¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

Juraba que una parte de el seguía dormido, y lo obligaba a tener pensamientos como esos. Era lo más obvio.

Enfrentó su peor temor y abrió con rapidez sus ojos, encarándose con su compañera. Su sonrojo era inevitable.

Yacía ahí, dormida plácidamente en su pecho, con una leve sonrisa, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, y el le impedía separarse, puesto que sus brazos la aferraban con fuerza. Era como si...

No, su mente que apenas se recuperaba le estaba jugando otra, y una bastante seria.

Tomo conciencia en que se había tomado mucho tiempo en estudiar a la Hyliana, quien no estaba dormida, sino más que despierta. Sí, tal como había pensado, siendo típico de ella, su cara estaba cubierta en rojo y lo miraba con impresión. Sí, el no parecía aflojar su agarre, a pesar de que en ese enorme momento incómodo, ya se encontraba más que despierto. Y Zelda, no parecía querer moverse, puesto que apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que había dormido con un hombre una noche entera, muy pero que muy acurrucados...

Sí, Link la había cagado.

Y no faltó dar un comentario que lo arruinó mucho más.

—Buenos días, Zelda— dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

—Agradezco su invitación a desayunar con usted, princesa, pero me temo que debo negar su invitación...

—Ay, no seas tímido, Link. Además, me preocupa tu salud con la pinta que tienes.

La princesa se refería a la marca de una clara cachetada en la mejilla del joven guerrero, con además una extraña marca de un círculo en la otra mejilla, puesto que Zelda no pudo dar mejor respuesta al saludo sinvergüenza de Link que una cachetada, seguido de el hada quien presenció todo, golpeando incontables veces al pobre Hyliano quien se disculpaba hasta perder la voz.

—Lo siento...— susurró Zelda por mero instinto. No podía dejar de disculparse también, ya que no era si intensión golpearle. Link le respondió con una sonrisa, en señal de que no tenía por que preocuparse, ya que llevaba así desde que las cosas se habían calmado con Clara.

Estaban a punto de partir del lago Hylia hacia la zona de Farone, hasta que la princesa de los Zoras los interceptó con las intenciones que ambos, en especial Link, la acompañarán a su castillo. Justo cuando el Hyliano pensó que se había librado de ella...

—Es un viaje muy largo, y preferimos llegar antes de que anochezca, deberá entender...— explicó Link, alejándose de la constante insistencia de ella a estar "pegaditos" el uno al otro.

—Bien... Tú ganas, Link. —Soltó un frustrado suspiro. Uno de los guardias que la acompañaban le entregó entonces un pequeño frasco con un líquido azulino. —Esto es una poderosa poción curativa, limpia cualquier tipo de maldición o herida. Les será utilidad en su viaje.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, princesa Mizu.— Zelda tomó la poción y la guardo en una de las bolsitas en su cintura.

Se subieron a Epona, quien al instante partió con velocidad.

A la lejanía se encontraba la Zora, quien los despedía, más a Link que a Zelda, sinceramente, recordándole al rubio su compromiso con ella. No tardó en seguirles una entidad dorada, quien también estaba listo. Sentía que algo malo se avecinaba.

* * *

—¿Es en serio?— preguntó Zelda rubia divertida.

Ante el tremendo aburrimiento que los sucumbía durante su viaje, Link había comenzado a relatar sus divertidas anécdotas a Zelda para romper el hielo. Además, el rubio esperaba que lo ocurrido con anterioridad quedara justamente ahí, en el pasado, del verbo NUNCA MÁS. Y parecía que la Hyliana si lo había dejado atrás, y no como Clara, quien sobrevolaba por los cielos; Link juraba que escuchaba una que otra vez al hada refunfuñar.

—Te lo juro— exclamó, sin perder la vista en el camino. —¡Debiste ver su cara! Se había asustado tanto que casi arroja al Cuco por la ventana.

Zelda río al imaginarse tal experiencia. Nunca se había imaginado que Link llegara a ser una persona así de pesada con sus compañeros.

—¿No me harás lo mismo, verdad?— preguntó en broma.

—¡No lo se!— exclamó haciendo un gesto con su mano libre. —Pero basta de mi, que de seguro tu tienes una que otra anécdota divertida.

No hubo respuesta. Zelda temía que llegara ese momento, el cual llegó sin piedad alguna. No le gustaba recordar su pasado, y además daba por seguro que no había nada rescatable de el. Era de un color grisáceo, monótono, donde solo podía recordar el duro entrenamiento que su niñera le había impuesto; noches llenas de frió donde ni siquiera podía aguantar el polvo del antiguo templo, o días enteros acostada en su cama pensando en cualquier estupidez. Vaya que su vida era muy aburrida, y no quería ir más atrás, donde su infancia se hallaba, puesto que su pecho se oprimía siempre que recordaba ese horrible día.

No se había dado cuenta, pero el agarre de Zelda había tomado más fuerza. Link lo notó, y solo podía pensar que fue mala idea preguntarle por su pasado, ya que a diferencia de Link, ella era protagonista de la catástrofe de hace años, donde probablemente era una pequeña niña. Aunque quisiera ponerse en sus zapatos, no podía, ya que dentro de él sentía el enorme peso de la hyliana al vagar por sus memorias.

—Oye, discúlpame.

—¿Huh? ¿De que?— preguntó ella cuando la voz de Link la sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

—Ya sabes... preguntar sobre tu pasado...

Ah, eso era. Ahora ella sentía culpa, ya que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era arruinar la atmósfera que ambos habían creado. Debía pensar rápido, y aunque no quería, comenzo a buscar más entre sus recuerdos. Debía haber algo de felicidad en él, más que tragedia y disgusto. Se tomó un diminuto tiempo para reflexionar entonces, puesto que lo que Link le había dado una indirecta, o al menos para ella. Debía pensar en los momentos felices, en vez de hundirse en los malos. Debía recordar con felicidad los tiempos al lado de su padre y madre, y no simplemente sentir tristeza.

—Gracias...

—¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Link al escuchar un susurro. Sentía inquietud ya que no recibía respuesta de su disculpa, y pensaba que ella estaba llorando o algo así. Pero no, puesto que cuando inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, se encontró con una bastante feliz Zelda. Podría afirmar que sus ojos en ese momento detonaban nostalgia, pero de la buena.

—No, absolutamente nada... es solo que... acabo de recordar algo bastante gracioso que ocurrió hace años.

—¿En serio? ¡Adelante!— debía borrar ese pequeño momento de inquietud, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, una vez casi incendio el castillo entero...

Link soltó una carcajada. Pero no duró mucho.

Zelda lo miró, y notó que su expresión había cambiado, ya que ahora se encontraba completamente serio. Estaba volteando hacia su dirección, pero no mirándola sino a atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?— decía, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

—¡Zelda, agarrate fuerte! ¡HYAH!

Zelda soltó un repentino grito cuando la yegua aceleró de sobremanera su paso. Tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente de Link para no caerse, sin entender que ocurría.

De repente el cielo se cubrió de nubes, pero no unas normales. Eran demasiado negras, demasiado macabras.

La lluvia no tardó en llegar, haciéndole más difícil a Link como a Epona ver el camino.

—¿¡Qué está ocurriendo!?— preguntó la rubia confundida, sintiendo que el peligro la acechaba.

Sus dudas se aclararon cuando el sonido de una bestia la obligó voltear.

Recordó al instante la armadura negra, de vuelta en Kakariko. Por un momento había dado por hecho que aquella bruja oscura había creado también al caballero, sin embargo ahí estaba.

Se encontraba montado en algo que podía interpretarse como un león, o hasta una quimera. La lluvia y los constantes movimientos de Epona le impedían identificad al animal. Solo podía dar por hecho que era gigantesca, y muy rápida.

El caballero negro sostenía en su mano derecha una espada tan roja como la sangre, la cual brillaba con intensidad.

Lo que lo seguía por detrás la alteró. Habían muchos como el, con la diferencia que la armadura era menos negra que la del posible comandante, y también tenían las de alcanzarlos.

—¡Link, son demasiados! ¿¡Qué haremos!?— gritó lo más que pudo, puesto que el fuerte estruendo de la tormenta junto con los recientes impactos de los truenos hacían más difícil la comunicación.

—¡Estoy pensando!— exclamó. Le pareció imposible intentar esconderse. Estaban en plena planicie, y con suerte había algo como obstáculo.

—¡Vamos chica, tú puedes!— alentó a su amiga yegua a ir más rápido. —¡Hyah!

Estaba claro que Epona estaba dando lo máximo. No era suficiente.

El comandante estaba pisándoles los talones, y la bestia no te la expresión de cansancio como la que Epona mostraba.

La armada que había detrás no se quedó atrás, pues unos comenzaron a lanzar unas cuantas flechas las cuales amenazaban con darle al animal. Estaban rodeándolos.

Entonces, algo que parecía un disparo de luz comenzaba a moverse con rapidez por los alrededores. De un momento a otro, los arqueros como las bestias caían derribadas. Zelda no entendía nada, hasta que vio que aquel rayo de luz había parado justo enfrente del fiero comandante.

Era un lobo, de pelaje dorado el cual resplandecía como si cayera del cielo. Pero su único ojo rojo mostraba como si tuviera la fuerza y determinación de mil hombres. Le impedía a la bestia del caballero negro proseguir, y cada intento de este mismo de deshacerse del lobo eran nulos. Era demasiado rápido, que lo único que lograba era que la zona de peligro de Link y Zelda fuera mas lejana.

Recordó entonces cómo había Link descrito a la bestia que lo "atacó" en el templo del tiempo. Debía ser el, y solo el. Bueno, no es algo normal ver lobos fluorescentes combatiendo todos los días.

Una flecha que pasó por delante de su cara le hizo reaccionar. Todavía quedaban unos cuantos jinetes con sus arqueros apuntándole a Epona, solo que gracias a la distancia y la fuerte tormenta, no fue capaz de herir a la rubia. Ella debía contraatacar.

A Zelda entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Cuidadosamente intento estabilizarse sin tener que sostenerse de Link, sacando el Arco que había en su espalda.

Respiró hondo y saco el aire con fuerza. Saco una flecha del carcaj y la colocó. Volvió a respirar y exhalar. Debía calmarse. Estiró la flecha y apuntó hacia uno de los arqueros que le apuntaban por igual.

Él o ella.

Tomó fuerza y soltó la flecha. Noto que su enemigo lo había hecho por igual.

La flecha de Zelda, la cual había tomado más fuerza al lanzase, partió en dos el proyectil, pasándose hasta llegar al arquero. Cayó probablemente muerto, pues Zelda había notado que momentos antes de caer, había sostenido su garganta. Le había dado.

—¡Genial, Zelda!— exclamó Link quién seguía en su labor de guiar a Epona.

Ella no respondió, sin embargo sonrío con astucia.

Tomaba cada vez más confianza en sí misma cuando lograba derribar cada vez a más arqueros, como a bestias por igual. Parecía que había limpiado la planicie, ya que no había ningún enemigo a la vista hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente de atrás.

El caballero negro se acercaba, comenzando a alcanzarlos. Sintió preocupación por el lobo, pero ese no era el momento para comenzar a darle por muerto o algo así, ya que debía hacerse cargo del último de ellos.

Saco la última flecha que le quedaba, cosa que le preocupó, pero estaba bastante confiada en que acertaría. No podía fallar, con esa distancia tan corta.

Tomó incluso más fuerza de la que había usado en las demás; apuntó y lanzó la flecha.

Con su espada, el caballero realizó un extraño movimiento. La flecha de un momento al otro se había vuelto completamente en contra de la rubia. La cual salió disparada hacia la pierna de Epona.

—"¿¡Pero qué!?"

Esta chillo y se salió de control.

—¿¡Qué te ocurre Epona!?— exclamó intentando controlarla, sin embargo era imposible. —¡Resiste!

Corría de un lado al otro, y sus movimientos eran bruscos.

Justo en ese momento, Zelda, al no poder estabilizarse, cayó con fuerza al suelo.

—¡Zelda!— gritó Link.

Este no pudo decir nadamas, pues con otro movimiento más brusco, Link también cayó.

Localizó a la rubia, bastante lejos de de él, quien se levantaba con dificultad. Estaba a dos pasos de caerse de un barranco, puesto que habían llegado a los bordes de Lanayru con Farone. El extenso río que se encontraba hasta el fondo se veía salvaje, el agua corría con violencia. Eso le aterro, puesto que la Hyliana todavía no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido a los ojos de Link, siendo incapaz de actuar.

El caballero negro los había alcanzado, quien tranquilamente de bajo de su fiera, acercándose a Zelda quien apenas se había levantado de la caída. El estaba preparado para darle una mortal estocada a la hyliana, pero ella lo esquivo viendo la dirección en la cual está iba. Pero comprendió que solo estaba jugando con ella, que solo la había guiado hasta su verdadera muerte.

Al esquivar la espada, Zelda resbaló por el mojado suelo y cayó hacia el barranco.

Link solo escucho un grito, y temió por la vida de ella.

—¡Zelda!— gritó.

—¡Link, ayuda!— pidió ella.

Se encontraba sostenida a una rama de un árbol que se encontraba más abajo del barranco. Sin embargo, la caída seguía siendo peligrosa. Estaba resbaloso, por lo cual no aguantaría mucho. Y algo que Link no sabía, era que Zelda tenía un incontrolable pánico por las alturas, y le parecía casi imposible mantener la calma. Pensó por un momento que Impa estaría decepcionada si la viera en esos momentos. Pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que muchas veces su niñera intento apaciguar ese temor dentro del entrenamiento Sheikah. Pero esos recuerdos y consejos, se habían desvanecido cuando hizo la estupidez de mirar hacia abajo.

Link, solo hasta ese momento actuó, sacando el escudo y espada que es guardaba y con furia se dirigió hacia su contrincante.

—¡Maldito bastardo...!— lo llamo mientras corría con velocidad hacia el comandante.

Dio un salto e intentó darle un golpe certero, pero el, con su espada carmesí, la bloqueo con una sola mano.

Las espadas chocaron, y Link retrocedió cuando él lo empujó con la misma espada.

El caballero negro corrió hacia Link preparando su espada, provocando al Hyliano que usara el escudo que lo protegió ante tan fuerte estruendo.

Gruño cuando le pareció increíblemente difícil seguir aguantando su ataque.

—"Es demasiado fuerte"— pensó.

Fue entonces cuando en uno de los rebotes de la espada de su rival hacia el escudo fue suficiente para alejarlo unos centímetros, Link aprovechó la oportunidad y se abrió paso a la ofensiva.

Comenzó con ataques certeros y calculados a una gran velocidad, hasta el momento en el que comenzó a atacar con fuerza, sin pensar en lo que pasaría después, ya que su contrincante esquivaba como si se tratara un simple juego de niños los ataques del Hyliano. Estaba enojado. No, era algo más. Estaba desesperado.

Zelda estaba al borde de caer, pidiendo ayuda, mientras que la diferencia de poder entre los que se encontraban peleando era enorme. No ganaría.

Débil.

Si, eso era.

Un grito lo obligó a voltear hacia dónde Zelda se encontraba. Ella no logró resistir más tiempo. Había caido.

—¡No! ¡Zelda!

Lo que sucedió después ocurrió como un impulso.

Rodó esquivando uno de los ataques mortales del caballero negro, el cual dejó su espada fuertemente clavada al suelo.

Aprovecho tal oportunidad para saltar al barranco. Zelda se impresionó cuando lo vio.

—¡Link!

—¡Aguanta, Zelda, ya voy!

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarla, mientras que la adrenalina y el deseo de salvarla incrementaba con fuerza.

Cuando estaban bastante cerca, Zelda estiró la mano hacia el joven Hyliano. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo, intentando tomar su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Si caerían, serían juntos. Ese sentimiento le llegó a la mente, puesto que algo dentro de sí le decía que no pasaría de nuevo.

Solo un poco más...

El leve contacto de sus dedos le hizo ver que podía lograr su cometido.

Link estiró su otra mano para tomar el antebrazo de la rubia, y con un fuerte esfuerzo la jaló hacia sí y la abrazó. Estaba seguro que, si sobrevivían, le dolería como el demonio el cuerpo entero por hacer esfuerzos tan extremos.

Comenzó a girarse para que su espalda encarara el fuerte impacto. Mientras él se encontrara con vida, haría lo inimaginable para protegerla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar el impacto.

Desde los bordes del precipicio, el hombre en armadura negra observó como ambos caían con fuerza hacia el agua. Si no morían por el estruendo del agua, lo harían por los rápidos a los que habían caído.

Habiendo cumplido su misión, se retiró. No se molestó en disolver la tormenta, puesto que sería un obstáculo más para ellos.

La fría agua de los rápidos los abrazo con rapidez

Link había aflojado el agarre hacia la Hyliana cuando el fuerte estruendo lo aturdió. La espalda le dolía como el demonio, e intentaba con la poca energía que le quedaba mantenerse a flote.

Zelda se había logrado sostener en una roca que había por allí, intentando localizar con esfuerzos a su compañero.

Lo localizó a duras penas, siendo arrastrando por la corriente.

—¡Link, resiste!

Se soltó de la roca e intentó acercarse hacia el Hyliano. Era muy difícil, puesto que el agua era quien tenía el absoluto control y controlaba a su voluntad a sus victimas.

Link seguía aturdido, y no podía hacer nada más que mantener su cara fuera del agua. No sabía lo que me esperaba.

A pocos metros se encontraba el final. Si, eso mismo. El final del río, una gigantesca cascada. Volverían a caer.

Zelda al notar eso, intentó con desesperación acercarse a Link. Pero era imposible, puesto que la corriente era más poderosa que ella.

Una fuerte ola de agua la sumergió por completo, y cuando volvió a salir a tomar todo el oxígeno que había, noto algo: Link no estaba.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Había caído, y ella era la siguiente.

Se sentía completamente congelada. Mientras caía, la fuerte brisa la asfixiaba. No podía respirar.

Termino sumergiéndose en un vacío negro. Había sido derrotada, al igual que Link.

* * *

—Informe completo. Ahora.

Ganondorf yacía sentado en su trono, esperando una respuesta. Horas atrás había llamado al mejor de sus soldados, uno quien había venido su misma alma para obtener poder. Los rumores decían que La armadura negra que este poseía era un regalo de la mismísima muerte, y que su espada la había obtenido por todos sus enemigos asesinados brutalmente, y que sus almas residían en esta misma. Su misión era algo sumamente fácil para el, algo que él consideraba más un pasatiempo que otra cosa: matar. Esa era la única razón por la cual el le es leal a Ganondorf. La simple oportunidad de asesinar, y contemplar en primera fila como el alma de sus victimas es arrebatada sin piedad.

—Han caído— reportó. —Si la caída no los mató, el lo hará. He confirmado la posición donde muere el río.

Al escuchar tal noticia, Ganondorf sonrió malévolamente.

—Puedes retirarte.

—Mi señor— se despidió.

Ganondorf no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en que su único obstáculo para la grandeza, habían caído en ese río, y que ese los guiaría hacia la misma perdición.

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo: -Falsedad-_

 _Recuerden que, a pesar de que cheque unas 40mil veces todo el capítulo, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de que haya cometido un error gramatical, didáctico, etc. Por eso pido que me hagan ver lo que yo no puedo ver._

* * *

 **Hola, Zekel aquí. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado el anterior Jueves. Digamos que terminé el capítulo, y le di al preciado botón "Save", ¿y saben qué ocurrió? Se había ido el maldito internet. Tal vez exagero, pero me sentí muy frustrada, ya que siempre le agrego mejor narrativa, agrego unas cuantas cosas, arreglo errores, etc. Y en esta si que estaba inspirada. Pero bueno, esa inspiración no había muerto, así que volví a empezar. ¿Pero saben qué? el internet, de nuevo, falló justo en ese momento a pesar de que revisé que estuviera funcionando. Ese sí fue la gota que derramó el bazo. Me deje caer por la silla, y me tiré al suelo viendo el foco de mi habitación como unas tres horas. La verdad es que ya se me habían quitado las ganas, y preferí esperarme un poco ya que si me obligaba a escribir, de seguro que no quedaría igual si estuviera en disposición. De todos modos, agradezco la (supongo) paciencia.**

 **Bien. Agradezco a:** darkdan-sama, LinkAnd0606, Guest, y a Goddess Artemiss **por dejar una review en el capítulo anterior. De hecho, leerlas una vez más me impulsó a publicar el capítulo este día Viernes a las casi 12 de la noche. Intento con todas mis fuerzas quitar ese fetiche por poner un "más" antes del sin embargo... no sé de donde lo saqué.**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar, es que mi mente me pide a gritos que el "tema" de los siguientes capítulos sea al estilo japonés. Si, me refiero a la era de las katanas, samurais, yukatas, MUCHOS árboles de cerezo (porque sí, tengo una obsesión por ellos y los quiero repletos en mi historia), al igual que las construcciones y demás. Solo aclaro, ya que no sé si mi narrativa sea lo suficientemente buena para dejar eso en claro los próximos capítulos.**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **:]**


End file.
